


Напарник

by WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Infinity War, Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Первая часть марлезонского балета — юмористическая, в которой Нью-Йорку вновь грозит опасность, Питер учится не реагировать на сарказм, а Баки шутит на грани фола.





	Напарник

**Author's Note:**

> Канон на 95% MCU, но случаются вольные отклонения в сторону комиксов (в части наличествующих персонажей). Таймлайн: непосредственно после событий "Возвращения домой". АУ по отношению к ВБ.

— Поверить не могу! — Нед всплеснул руками и возвел глаза к потолку. — Ты отказался быть Мстителем?! Питер, ты с ума сошёл?

— Да. — Питер кивнул и вытащил из шкафчика учебники. — В смысле, да — отказался, а не да — сошёл с ума.

— Нет. — Нед отступил на шаг, грозя пальцем и неверяще мотая головой. — Ты сошёл с ума, Питер. Ты же мечтал об этом! Господи, поверить не могу, ты же мог… Старк… — Он схватился за голову. — Ты же понимаешь, что будешь жалеть об этом всю жизнь?!

— Да, наверное, — подавив вздох, снова кивнул Питер и пошёл в класс. — И перестань, Нед, я всё правильно сделал. Это такой тест был от мистера Старка.

— Ты уверен? — скептически спросил Нед, плетясь за ним. — А если бы тебя там на самом деле репортеры ждали? Только представь, что ты, возможно, всё профукал!

— Нед. Отстань. — Питер уселся за парту и закинул рюкзак за спинку стула. Разговор начинал откровенно накалять — тем более, что он и сам уже не единожды задавался этим вопросом. Что, если на самом деле это вовсе не проверка была, и он, ну… всё профукал?

Нет. Лучше об этом не думать, чтобы не расстраиваться. Но рядом с Недом не думать не получалось.

— Господи, — яростно прошипел тот, усаживаясь за соседний стол. — Если тебя не интересует собственная карьера, подумал бы хотя бы обо мне! Я же мог стать настоящим штурманом настоящего супергероя! Твоим, между прочим, потому что, в отличие от некоторых, Нед заботится о своих друзьях! Вот чёрт! — Он застыл, глядя в стену, похоже, озарённый очередной «гениальной» догадкой. — Я же мог познакомиться с Мстителями! С Мстителями, Питер! Со всеми этими Тором, и Халком, и даже с Железным Человеком! А может, тоже был бы с ними, или сам бы стал кем-то вроде, о-о-о-о!.. — Издав вопль, который, видимо, должен был показать, насколько всё плохо, Нед со стуком уронил голову на парту.

— Нед. Успокойся, — устало попросил Питер. Сил спорить не осталось. Друг с какой-то стороны был прав, но давать задний ход и проситься обратно было как-то… не по-супергеройски, что ли.

— Позвони ему, — безапелляционно приказал Нед, не отрывая головы от парты, что, впрочем, не мешало ему довольно ощутимо тыкать Питера ручкой в бок. — Позвони Старку немедленно, Питер Бенджамин Паркер, и скажи, что ты передумал!

— Блин. Нед, заткнись! — не выдержал Питер. — Я не буду никому звонить! Это… по-детски!

— Что-то два месяца назад тебя это не останавливало от того, чтобы названивать мистеру Хогану по пятнадцать раз на дню! 

— Я уже жалею, что рассказал тебе, как всё было, — искренне сказал Питер и отвернулся. Нед смотрел на него с осуждением, явно ожидая продолжения, и офигеть как раздражал. — Всё, отвали, мистер Ибсен идет.

Он открыл учебник, изо всех сил пытаясь сосредоточиться на органической химии, но мыслями то и дело возвращался к словам Неда. Звонить Старку он и под дулом пистолета не стал бы — если только от этого звонка не зависела бы чья-нибудь жизнь. Не его собственная, конечно — тут уж он как-нибудь разберется, спасибо. Вспоминая, как вёл себя два месяца назад, Питер всякий раз хотел провалиться сквозь землю от стыда за то, что был таким назойливым и таким… ребёнком. Пережитое заставило его посмотреть на произошедшее под другим углом. Старк был прав, говоря, что он не достоин костюма. Потом всё закрутилось так, что он доказал обратное, однако…

— Не могу я, Нед, — прошептал он, когда молчаливое осуждение во взгляде друга, достигло пика.

Они сидели на астрономии, и, глядя на криво нацарапанный рукой Флэша на доске релятивистский случай продольного эффекта Доплера, Питер мог думать только о том, что, возможно, прямо сейчас где-то на бескрайних просторах Вселенной кем-нибудь задумывается очередное мировое зло, Капитан Америка сражается с армией зомби в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной, Тор и Халк не дают пришельцам подступиться к Земле, а он…

Он здесь. В школе. Сидит на астрономии и пытается делать вид, что ему интересны закорючки и палочки.

Вот же блин.

— Почему? — Нед поджал губы и посмотрел на него в кои-то веки серьёзно. Так же серьёзно, как тогда в гостинице, когда ни в какую не хотел отключать протокол «Ходунки».

— Я… — Питер крутанул маленький глобус звездного неба и вздохнул. — Это ответственность. Большая ответственность, Нед. Понимаешь, я…

— Молодые люди. — Мистер Арчер строго посмотрел на них из-под очков. — Извините, что прерываю вас, но может быть, вы всё-таки займётесь астрономией?

— И-извините! — крикнул Питер, возможно, с излишним энтузиазмом и до конца уроков с Недом больше не разговаривал.

— Что я понимаю? — упрямо спросил Нед, когда они, купив по сэндвичу в закусочной мистера Далмара, уселись на лавочке в сквере неподалеку от Библиотеки Куинса. — Вернее, чего я не понимаю и не уверен, что хочу понимать?

— Я мог погибнуть, — сказал Питер.

Нед фыркнул и откусил большой кусок своего сэндвича, смачно хрустнув листом салата.

— И снова замечу, что раньше тебя это не останавливало, — с набитым ртом пробурчал он.

— Да. — Питер отломил кусочек хлеба и бросил его плавающим в пруду уткам. Есть расхотелось. — Но раньше я до конца не понимал, чем это может обернуться. Для меня и… — он посмотрел на Неда, который уже не жевал, а задумчиво наблюдал за тем, как утки склевывают подачку, — для всех остальных. Всё не всегда кончается хорошо. И ладно, если пострадаю только я. А если из-за того, что я накосячил, пострадает кто-нибудь ещё?

Он много думал после того, как всё улеглось и между всеми этими супергеройскими перипетиями и учёбой появилось, наконец, свободное время. Он едва не погиб, и это стало переломным моментом. Да, он по-прежнему был готов рисковать и прийти на помощь по первому зову, однако, наверное, только сейчас начал понимать, чем это может закончиться.

Как будет плакать Мэй. И каким виноватым будет себя чувствовать мистер Старк…

Нет уж. Такого Питер точно не хотел. Поэтому и решил откатить систему назад, на время вновь став обычным подростком. Не совсем обычным, конечно, но всё же...

И, конечно же, бесконечно талантливо похерил все свои благие намерения, стоило только на дисплее телефона высветиться входящему от Тони Старка.

***

 

— То есть, — Питер откашлялся и уставился на Старка с ещё большим изумлением, хотя, казалось, куда уж больше? — вы хотите, чтобы я, как вы выразились, “смотался” в Ваканду и привёз оттуда Зимнего Солдата? Я всё верно понял?

— Не Зимнего Солдата, а теперь уже Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, — поправил Старк с таким видом, будто это имя жгло ему язык. — Я не рассказал тебе о нём сразу, не было времени объяснять, как ты знаешь, надо было срочно спасать мир. 

— Типа того, ага, — осторожно согласился Питер. — И что с ним?

— Если в двух словах, — Старк переставил с места на место красно-бело-синюю подставку для карандашей, — то у этого парня серьёзные проблемы с самоконтролем. Были раньше… В общем, он почти семьдесят лет не по своей воле провел в застенках Гидры, выполняя особо сложные… поручения. — Он скрипнул зубами. Но возможно, Питеру просто показалось. — Зимний Солдат — это, как бы тебе сказать, его альтер-эго, которое активизируется после произнесения специального кода и уничтожает всё живое на своем пути. 

— О… — Питер не знал, что ещё сказать. Всё интереснее и интереснее. — И что это за код?

— Никто не знает, — развел руками Старк. — Наверно, оно и к лучшему.

— Определённо, — пробормотал Питер.

— Забавные у них там, в Гидре, развлечения, конечно, — задумчиво подытожил Старк. Рубанул рукой воздух, словно ставя точку, и вновь заговорил в своей обычной манере: — Но не переживай. Т’Чалла заверил меня, что Барнсу в Ваканде неплохо так промыли… хм, помогли местные целители, так что сейчас он в относительном порядке. 

— Это радует, — приободрился Питер. 

— И ты будешь не один. — Старк жестом пресёк готовые сорваться с языка Питера возражения. — Даже не надейся. Это не такая уж простая миссия, как кажется на первый взгляд. Ну и, возможно, со “смотался” я погорячился, Ваканда это тебе не Уолл-стрит. 

— Э. — Питер почесал висок. — Но почему я?

— Ты же хотел задание? — Старк вскинул брови. — Чем плохо это? Барнс не какой-нибудь твой одноклассник, он, на секундочку, практически военный преступник и только благодаря моему, кхм, — он осёкся и пошевелил в воздухе пальцами, словно подбирая нужную формулировку, — неважно. Короче, он мне нужен здесь. В Нью-Йорке. Кстати, — он полез в ящик стола, вытащил оттуда пластиковую карточку и по столу отправил её прямо в руки Питеру. — Совсем забыл, что современных подростков надо мотивировать материально. Раз уж это работа, то она должна достойно оплачиваться, согласен? Считай, что это тебе на карманные и накладные расходы. 

— О. — Дело принимало серьёзный оборот. Питер взял карточку — осторожно, словно она могла откусить ему пальцы. — Мистер Старк, я бы и так помог. Вы же знаете, я просто…

— Не благодари, — щедро отмахнулся Старк и вальяжно поднялся из кресла. Питер тут же вскочил следом. — Твой самолёт отправляется, — он взглянул на наручные часы, стоимость которых Питер даже представить себе боялся, — через двадцать минут, так что поторопись.

Он приобнял обалдевшего от таких новостей Питера за плечи и мягко подтолкнул к дверям.

— Но… — Питер обернулся и замахал руками, демонстрируя яростный протест против подобного произвола. — Мистер Старк, я не могу вот так просто взять и свалить! Мэй…

— С твоей тётей я сам поговорю. — Старк взял со стола какую-то бумагу — Питер успел разглядеть только внушительную синюю печать на пол-листа. — Для всего остального мира ты на эксклюзивной стажировке в MIT. Но мы-то знаем. — Он подмигнул и ухмыльнулся Питеру. — К тому же, Ваканда не такая уж отсталая страна, как ты думаешь. Заберёшь Барнса, насладитесь местными красотами: Т’Чалла говорил, что у него во дворце отличный природный бассейн. На обратном пути заглянете в Стоунхендж, полюбуйтесь на Эйфелеву Башню, уверен, Барнсу понравится, особенно третий этаж, да и ты сам вряд ли в ближайшее время ещё раз увидишь Эйфелеву Башню, я уже не говорю про Стоунхендж.

Питер слушал его с отвисшей челюстью и всё больше понимал, что дело тут нечисто.

— Вообще-то, — сказал он, — Мэй в курсе того, что я, ну, Человек-Паук. 

— Хм. — Старк с сомнением оглядел его с ног до головы. — И зачем ты ей об этом сказал?

— Я ей не говорил! — возмутился Питер. — Она меня в костюме спалила, хотела вам звонить! — Он осёкся и отвел взгляд. — Такой скандал был...

— Не сомневаюсь, — сухо сказал Старк. — Спасибо, что предупредил. Ладно. Что-нибудь придумаем.

— Может, просто сказать правду? — робко спросил Питер. 

— Вряд ли это сработает так, как ты думаешь. Иди уже. Я же сказал: что-нибудь придумаем, — с ноткой раздражения закончил Старк и вернулся за свой стол. — Повеселитесь там. И передавай привет Шури.

Кто такой — или такая — этот (эта? это?) Шури, Питер уточнять не стал, на автомате угукнул и вывалился в распахнувшиеся двери с чётким ощущением, что от него хотели избавиться И, конечно же, сразу угодил в объятия Хэппи, который сунул ему в руки рюкзак — не его, а абсолютно новый рюкзак, набитый, к тому же, непонятно чем! — и, то и дело подгоняя нетерпеливым “поторапливайся” и мягкими тычками в плечо, сопроводил на борт небольшого частного самолёта. 

Питер плюхнулся в кресло, грустно посмотрел вслед Хэппи, шагающему обратно к базе Мстителей, и опасливо покосился в сторону кабины пилотов. Поразмыслив, что ничего такого в этом нет, он поднялся, прошёл между двумя рядами кресел и дёрнул на себя ручку двери.

— Добро пожаловать на борт Старк Эйрлайнс, мистер Паркер! — обернулся к нему сидевший в кабине пилот — широкоплечий, белозубый, с короткой стрижкой. На вид скорее супергерой, чем пилот. 

— Э-э, здрасьте, — смутился Питер и, быстро захлопнув дверь, уселся обратно. 

А он, честно говоря, подумывал о том, чтобы немного порулить. Не всерьёз, конечно, подумывал. Хотя… Ну и что, что он никогда не управлял самолётом? Он и за рулем никогда не сидел, а с машиной Флэша же получилось… почти. 

Питер вздохнул, откинулся на спинку кресла, сжимая в руках рюкзак, и под мирное гудение двигателей быстро уснул. 

***

 

Хм.

Когда Старк говорил о том, что Ваканда — не такая уж и отсталая страна, он, мягко говоря… преуменьшал.

Сильно преуменьшал.

Офигеть как преуменьшал.

Такого количества золота, драгоценных камней и высоких технологий разом Питер не видел никогда и нигде. И, положа руку на сердце, вряд ли когда-нибудь ещё увидит, простите, мистер Старк.

Поначалу, когда самолёт приземлился на единственной посадочной полосе где-то в джунглях, Питер всерьез думал, что они никогда отсюда не выберутся. Вокруг возвышался гомонящий на разные голоса, благоухающий и даже на вид чертовски опасный тропический лес, а он стоял в компании того самого улыбчивого пилота, не похожего на пилота, сжимая в руках рюкзак с костюмом — да-да, там оказался именно костюм и ничего, ничегошеньки больше, ни воды, ни еды, и что ж они будут делать, если заблудятся, ой-ёй-ёй?! — и опасливо озирался по сторонам. 

— Эй, парень, — пилот положил руку ему на плечо и ободряюще сжал. — Не парься, всё будет нормально. Я уже сообщил о прибытии, с минуты на минуту нас придут встречать. Кстати, телефон у тебя с собой?

— Конечно! — Питер с готовностью вытащил гаджет, но сразу же разочарованно нахмурился: — Разрядился. Вот блин.

— И хорошо, что разрядился, — обрадовался тот. — Здесь всё равно ничего нельзя снимать, так что даже если бы ты попытался, то моментально лишился бы телефона. Так что лучше спрячь его. И ничего не бойся, ладно?

— Ладно. Нехорошо как-то получается. Вы меня знаете, а я вас нет, — буркнул Питер, слегка задетый тем, что с ним обращались, как с маленьким, и сунул телефон в карман. Нифига он не беспокоится, он, если что, отлично может за себя постоять! Правда, насчет укусов тропических змей он не был так уверен, но сути дела это не меняло. 

— Зови меня Джонни, — охотно представился пилот и протянул руку. — И давай на “ты”.

Питер угрюмо пожал её и покосился на зашевелившийся впереди кустарник — кажется, вечнозелёный, что-то подобное они изучали на ботанике. Спустя секунду ветки раздвинулись, явив их взглядам группу вооруженных до зубов чернокожих амбалов в кожаных штанах и куртках. По выражениям их лиц можно было сделать вывод о том, что они только что с особой жестокостью убили с десяток человек и ничего не имеют против того, чтобы убить еще парочку.

— О, привет, парни! — обрадовался Джонни и пошел им навстречу. Питер, посмотрев на него, как на умалишённого, поспешил следом. 

“Парни” хранили молчание. Дождавшись Джонни и Питера, один из них, видимо, главный, оглядел их обоих сверкающими чёрными глазами — Питер натуральным образом почувствовал, что его просвечивают, как на рентгене. По-видимому, удовлетворившись осмотром, он развернулся и направился туда, откуда, судя по смятым кустам и обрубленным веткам, они только что пришли. Джонни, тронув Питера за руку, зашагал следом. Трое оставшихся членов “спецгруппы”, как он про себя назвал весёлую компанию, замыкали шествие.

— А далеко ещё? — рискнул спросить Питер, когда они, по ощущениям, шли уже примерно двое суток. 

— Ваканда скрыта от чужих глаз. Наберись терпения и иди, — прогремел над его ухом Главный, напрочь отбив всякую охоту задавать ещё вопросы.

Притихший Питер топал вслед за Джонни. Тот периодически оборачивался, ободряюще улыбался и одними губами шептал “всё будет хорошо”, но чем глубже в лес они заходили, тем призрачнее становилась надежда. 

Но, когда Питер всё-таки решил нарушить обет молчания и возмутиться по-настоящему, окружавший их сплошной лес внезапно расступился, явив взгляду самое захватывающее зрелище, которое он когда-либо видел.

Они стояли на высоком каменистом плато, а внизу, под самыми ногами, раскинулся город. 

Питер слышал о Ваканде, но лишь мельком, не вдаваясь в подробности, как о Гавайях или Куршавеле: море, песок, пальмы, правда, в случае с Вакандой, это были козы, лианы и аборигенские танцы. Кстати, тогда, в Берлине (это он, правда, уже потом понял) с ними был тот самый вакандианский король — просто неприлично крутой чувак. Но, Питер считал, ему простительно было не признать его королевское величество сразу, потому что в тот день, извините, количество крутых чуваков на квадратный метр просто зашкаливало, а ему надо было успеть пообщаться… в смысле, подраться как минимум с половиной из них. А ещё тот, с железной рукой, ой, чёрт, это же за ним они сейчас и едут!

И вот именно тогда он понял, что, похоже, с этой Вакандой не всё чисто. Не может этот крутой чувак, который вакандианский король — Старк говорил, как его зовут, но Питер от волнения забыл, а кто бы на его месте не забыл, он, вообще-то, мог думать только о том, как бы поэффектней спереть щит у Капитана Америки! — со всеми своими крутыми вакандианскими примочками типа костюма и приёмов ближнего боя, быть из отсталой страны с козами и лианами. 

Так что теперь, пока они ждали, когда к ним подлетит суперсовременная крылатая штуковина типа джета Мстителей — Главный назвал его извозчиком, боже мой, извозчиком, он вообще серьёзно?! — Питер позволил себе насладиться триумфом собственной проницательности, пусть и знал о нём только он сам. 

После коротких препирательств с Джонни он всё-таки влез в джет — пусть будет джет, у него язык не поворачивался назвать этот потрясный летательный аппарат извозчиком — первым и уселся во вполне себе удобное кресло, сразу же напомнившее ему о частных самолётах Старк Эйрлайнс. Погодите-ка, у Старка что, свои собственные авиалинии? 

— Посмотри вниз, — улыбнулся Джонни, с комфортом развалившись в кресле напротив. — ещё не скоро такое увидишь. Я когда здесь бываю, чувствую себя как в фантастических фильмах про будущее. 

Питер, послушавшись совета, припал к иллюминатору и восхищённо присвистнул. Джет летел низко, едва не задевая крыльями крыши высоких домов, обшитых странным матовым металлом, красиво бликующим на закатном солнце. 

— Это вибраниум, — пояснил Джонни. — Тот же самый, из которого сделан щит Кэпа. Тут все из вибраниума, включая оружие и бытовую технику, поэтому, думаю, если какому-нибудь идиоту когда-нибудь взбредёт в голову захватить Ваканду, он сбежит отсюда сразу, поджав хвост. 

— Мне бы пригодилась такая микроволновка, — размечтался Питер, представив, как преподнёс бы Мэй эксклюзивный подарок с логотипом “made in Wakanda” и как она была бы рада, учитывая, что не так давно ей чуть ли не каждый месяц приходилось покупать ему рюкзаки, и новая микроволновка им пока была не по карману. 

Джонни странно глянул на него и кивнул:

— Ага. Всем бы пригодилась, но Ваканда не торгует вибраниумом. Это их фишка и она себя окупает. Смотри.

Он кивнул на иллюминатор. Они стремительно приближались к комплексу теснящих друг друга высоких ультрасовременных зданий, располагавшемуся в центре ландшафтно-скульптурной группы, окруженной широким рвом. Ров выполнял, по всей видимости, декоративную функцию, потому что, ну в самом деле, кого он мог остановить, если тут даже такси летающие и суперскоростные?

По всей видимости, перед ними был дворец вакандианского короля, но, честно говоря, Питер представлял его себе немного по-другому, да здравствуют стереотипы о странах третьего мира!

Джет снизился и, элегантно вильнув, мягко опустился на широкую посадочную площадку прямо перед парадными воротами. Питер с сожалением оторвал задницу от мягкого кресла и выбрался наружу вслед за Джонни.

— Вау,— только и смог сказать он, буквально пришибленный величием и красотой вакандианского дворца — то, что это именно дворец, теперь не вызывало сомнений. 

— Да-да, — понимающе кивнул Джонни и за локоть потащил его к парадным воротам, которые уже начали открываться. — Шевелись, Пит, серьёзно, я зверски голоден. 

— Нас ещё и покормят? — обрадовался Питер. Ему определённо начинало здесь нравиться. 

Джонни закатил глаза и взбежал по ступенькам к дверям, около которых дежурили два здоровенных амбала в такой же форме, что и парни из спецгруппы. 

— Привет, ребята! — жизнерадостно поздоровался он. — У нас заказано, на двоих.

Амбалы не удостоили его ответом, только молча отворили тяжёлые створки — синхронно, как будто репетировали до этого раз сто. Хм. Наверно, так оно и было.

— Никакого чувства юмора, — со вздохом посетовал Джонни.

— Хреновая тут служба безопасности, — не выдержал Питер, когда они вошли внутрь и двери за ними с грохотом захлопнулись. Вокруг было катастрофически пусто, вымерли тут все, что ли? Не то чтобы он ожидал фанфар и танцующих наложниц в провокационных нарядах, ему, на секундочку, только пятнадцать, но чтоб уж так совсем без никого...

Джонни удивлённо посмотрел на него, а потом стукнул себя ладонью по лбу.

— Точно. Ты же не в курсе местных порядков. Те парни, которые нас встречали в лесу — телепаты, так что если бы у тебя в мыслях был хоть намек на дурные намерения, тебя бы уже скрутили и доставили на допрос, — сообщил он обалдевшему Питеру. — А ещё, чтоб ты знал, нас уже раз пятьдесят просканировали на наличие оружия, взрывчатки и чего только не. Считывающие устройства установлены вдоль всей Тропы, но даже если бы нам удалось обойти первичную систему защиты, при наличии угрозы извозчик нас просто не выпустил бы. Вскрыть его изнутри невозможно, по крайней мере, не земным оружием точно. Здесь всё напичкано электроникой и искусственным интеллектом. Я удивлён, что Старк ещё не поселился где-нибудь поблизости. А уж сюда, во дворец, Питер, попадают только те, кто действительно не представляет угрозы. 

— О. 

Чего-то такого он и ожидал, и всё равно это пока не очень укладывалось в голове...

— Доброго часа.

Питер подпрыгнул от неожиданности и едва сдержал позорный вскрик, когда буквально из ниоткуда — скорее всего, из какой-то боковой двери, которую он, конечно, не заметил, — им навстречу вышла совершенно лысая высокая девушка в длинном золотистом одеянии, чем-то напоминающем индийские сари. 

— Зд-расьте, — обомлел он. 

Джонни просто кивнул ей, как старой знакомой.

— Меня зовут Н’Ганга, — сказал девушка на чистом английском тоном, каким в фильмах обычно зачитывают права. — Мистер Шторм. Мистер Паркер. Следуйте за мной. 

— А… — Питер воровато огляделся. — Короля не будет? 

Н‘Ганга смерила его убийственным взглядом и ответила:

— Его величество отсутствует в связи с делами государственной важности. — Её голос звучал на первый взгляд ровно, но на второй в нём явно сквозили надменность и холод. Питер решил для себя, что если и приедет в Ваканду когда-нибудь ещё, то исключительно как турист. — Идите за мной. Вас ждут. 

***

 

Если Питера когда-нибудь попросят охарактеризовать дворец Т’Чаллы одним словом, этим словом будет “огромный”. Да. Именно так. Огромным тут было всё: начиная от комнат за распахнутыми настежь дверями, в которых сидели, стояли, пили, читали и занимались другими делами мужчины и женщины — Питер даже увидел нескольких детей, хотя, почему бы и нет — и заканчивая цветами в напольных вазах и горшках, от разнообразия и многоцветья которых рябило в глазах. 

Питер, чувствуя себя ещё более маленьким и ничтожным, чем когда названивал Хэппи с просьбой подкинуть работёнку посерьезнее, прошествовал по огромным холлам и вестибюлям, мимо таких же, как Н’Ганга, надменно-невозмутимых стражей с увесистыми копьями наперевес, не обративших на них с Джонни никакого внимания, мимо того самого бассейна, о котором упоминал мистер Старк, к широкой, инкрустированной сверкающими прозрачными, как роса, камнями — неужели бриллианты? — лестнице.

Во время всего этого недолгого путешествия он не один раз успел пожалеть, что не надел костюм. Хотя местные, пожалуй, могли расценить это как угрозу… В любом случае выглядело бы по меньшей мере странно. И всё же…

Как бы то ни было, сколько бы он ни пыжился, но до настоящей уверенности в себе ему ещё расти и расти. Возможно, он по-прежнему был не совсем достоин этого костюма, потому что именно в нём чувствовал себя по-другому. Так, как надо. Так, как должен чувствовать себя супергерой. Сильнее. Взрослее. Существеннее. Он бы без проблем выдержал все эти взгляды, исполненные превосходного превосходства в превосходной степени, если бы вовремя надел костюм.

И почему умные мысли вечно настолько опаздывают?

Джонни, видимо, почувствовав его настроение, подступил ближе и шепнул:

— Расслабься, Пит. — Он улыбнулся в ответ на хмурый взгляд. — И привыкай. Они такие не потому, что хотят тебя унизить, они такие… просто потому что. Их так воспитали, и лучшее, что ты можешь сделать — просто оставаться собой. Поверь, местные это ценят гораздо больше, чем всякую показуху. 

— Хочешь сказать, что люди, которым ничего не нужно доказывать, от других этого тоже не требуют? — усмехнулся Питер.

— Примерно так, — кивнул Джонни и взъерошил волосы у него на затылке. — А ты умнее, чем кажешься, — и только ухмыльнулся на возмущённый взгляд Питера.

За всеми этими разговорами он и не заметил, что они, наконец, пришли.

— Я оставлю вас. Угощайтесь и набирайтесь сил перед обратной дорогой, — сказала Н’Ганга тоном, каким могла бы предложить им выпить яду и сдохнуть, чтобы не мучились. Питер даже дыхание задержал от напряга и поспешил за Джонни в распахнутые двери.

Там, в огромном обеденном зале за соответствующих размеров столом, ломившемся от исходящих фантастическими запахами блюд в полном одиночестве сидел человек без руки и увлечённо ел окорок. 

Ла-а-адно. Похоже, к концу этого дня Питер морально закалится настолько, что не удивится даже если увидит, как Железный Человек целует Капитана Америку. 

Фу.

— Привет! Я Джонни, это Питер, — объявил Джонни на ходу. — Мы из Нью-Йорка. 

— В курсе. Я Джеймс. Садитесь. — Человек без руки, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся искомым Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, приглашающе махнул окороком. — Ешьте. Минут через десять принесут десерт. 

У Питера моментально забурчало в животе и рот наполнился слюной — как оказалось, он зверски проголодался. Но нельзя же было просто так взять и проигнорировать их прошлую встречу, сделав вид, что так и надо!

— А… — Он застыл перед столом, вцепившись в рюкзак. Джонни невозмутимо уселся напротив Барнса — ну конечно, они, небось, не дрались друг против друга практически насмерть… ладно, просто дрались в полуразрушенных аэропортах! Барнс что, совсем его не помнит?! А, точно, он же был в маске… Да пофиг, всё равно! — предвкушающе потер ладони друг о друга, схватил самый большой кусок мяса из всех, оказавшихся поблизости, и вонзил в него зубы. — А… А руки помыть?!

— Это Ваканда, детка, — с набитым ртом сообщил Джонни. — Здесь всегда рады гостям, медицина у них на высоте, так что тебя вылечат от любой болезни, передающейся через немытые руки и другие места, кстати, тоже, но об этом тебе пока знать рано. Так что садись и наслаждайся фирменным вакандианским гостеприимством, желательно — молча. 

Питер рухнул на стул, сгрузил рюкзак рядом и уставился на окружающие со всех сторон горы и моря еды и питья. Нет, он никогда не страдал ни ложной скромностью, ни отсутствием аппетита — он, в конце концов, был подростком в самом разгаре пубертата — но сейчас почему-то не мог заставить себя забыть обо всём и как ни в чём ни бывало просто и бесхитростно пожрать. Глаза сами собой тянулись посмотреть на того, с кем угораздило сперва сцепиться, а потом оказаться за одним столом, Питер пытался, действительно пытался не пялиться. Но, видимо, ничего у него не получилось, потому что спустя несколько минут сопровождающегося звоном тарелок и жеванием молчания Барнс перехватил его взгляд, отложил в сторону истерзанный окорок и прямо спросил:

— Что?

Это, видимо, вместо “приятного аппетита”. Манеры у них в этой дурацкой Ваканде ни к чёрту. 

— Ну. — Питер сконфуженно уставился в свою пустую тарелку. — Вы… — он покрутил в воздухе рукой, — едите.

— Да, — подтвердил Барнс и забросил в рот горсть каких-то ягод. — Я ем. И тебе советую, обратная дорога предстоит неблизкая. Так что не так?

— Нет-нет, всё так! — В подтверждение своих слов Питер замахал руками и, конечно, свалил на пол какой-то, судя по мелодичному звону разбитого стекла, жутко дорогой графин, привет, офигенная паучья реакция, я Питер Паркер, давно не виделись, блин!

Он сглотнул, обречённо глядя на осколки. Только бы не выставили счёт. Мистер Старк его убьёт, а уж Мэй…

Джонни вздохнул, налил себе что-то, судя по запаху, весьма алкогольное и залпом выпил, даже не поморщившись. 

Барнс закатил глаза и принялся накладывать себе в тарелку красный рис. 

— Забей, — сказал он Питеру. — Я тут уже кучу всего расколотил, пока слонялся, шатаясь после разморозки, как наркоман.

У Питера немного отлегло от сердца. 

— В смысле... — Он пощёлкал пальцами, пытаясь подобрать удобоваримую формулировку, но, сдавшись, сказал как думал: — Вы едите так, как будто не ели полгода.

Барнс оторвался от поглощения риса и, усмехнувшись, подвинул к нему общее блюдо. 

— А я и не ел полгода. Меня заморозили спустя неделю после того, как мы настучали вам в аэропорту, а разморозили четыре дня назад. 

— Эй! — возмутился Питер. — Это мы вам настучали! 

— Да конечно, — фыркнул Барнс и вернулся к еде. 

Питер — исключительно из чувства протеста — шлёпнул себе на тарелку точно такой же окорок, однако очень быстро понял, что без помощи Неда в жизни его не одолеет.

К тому же, у него назрел один крайне насущный вопрос... 

Нет, он точно своей смертью не умрет.

— Я думал, что вас разморозят, когда мы прилетим, — не выдержав, брякнул он. Честно говоря, он немного — на самом деле, много — расстроился, поняв, что его самым наглым образом лишили возможности наблюдать это историческое событие.

Барнс открыл рот, собираясь ответить, но в этот момент двери, противоположные тем, в которые они вошли, распахнулись, и появились несколько девушек с кучей подносов — по одному в каждой руке и ещё на голове. Питер всерьёз задумался взять у них пару уроков, потому что это выглядело впечатляюще. Правда, он понятия не имел, где мог бы потом блеснуть этим умением, но всё-таки...

Расставив подносы, девушки удалились.

Барнс дождался, когда двери закроются и вновь посмотрел на Питера. Его глаза смеялись.

— Давай на “ты”, всё-таки мы друг другу уже морды били. 

***

 

После обеда — или ужина? — они отправились в личные апартаменты Барнса (к ним слово “огромный” тоже относилось, хотя зачем такой размах гостю, который практически всё время провёл в криокамере, непонятно), чтобы тот мог собрать свои вещи, которых ожидаемо оказалось немного, и переодеться.

— Ты серьёзно думал, что меня на твоих глазах будут размораживать? — Барнс оскорбленно отверг предложение помощи и довольно ловко, учитывая, что орудовал всего одной рукой, натянул штаны. — Поверь, это зрелище не для слабонервных. 

— Восемнадцать плюс, — шепнул Джонни, и Питер окончательно смутился.

Может, ему правда пока не место среди всех этих адски уверенных в себе суперкрутых парней? Хотя, Джонни при ближайшем рассмотрении казался немногим старше, года на три-четыре максимум. А замашки минимум как у Тони Старка. Интересно, от чего это зависит?..

Наверное, Нед был прав, называя их неудачниками. До уверенности в себе Джонни Шторма Питеру Паркеру было далеко. 

Он вздохнул — как надеялся, незаметно для остальных — и посмотрел на Барнса.

Тот уже успел надеть майку и зашнуровать ботинки, после чего покосился на левое плечо, набросил кожаную куртку и недовольно зыркнул на Джонни. 

— А рука? 

— Все вопросы к мистеру Старку, — открестился тот. — Я без понятия, что там с твоей рукой.

— Надеюсь, он про неё хотя бы не забыл, — надежды в голосе Барнса, правда, было немного. 

— Да брось, он не откажет себе в удовольствии поковыряться с очередной замудрёной металлической штуковиной, — уверенно сказал Джонни, и Питер в который раз позавидовал всем тем людям, которые находились рядом с мистером Старком столько времени, что, не моргнув глазом, могли делать такие выводы.

Барнс одёрнул куртку и встал.

— Я готов, — сообщил он, подхватил сумку и направился к дверям, нимало не заботясь, идёт ли кто-то за ним.

Питер беспомощно посмотрел на Джонни. Тот философски пожал плечами, хлопнул его между лопаток и ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Привыкай. Он такой.

— А ты откуда его знаешь?

— Я его не знаю, но мне много про него рассказывали. У него, — Джонни сделал неопределённый жест, — проблемы с общением. 

— И с социализацией, видимо, тоже, — заключил Питер и поплёлся следом за ним. 

По дороге у Джонни в кармане затрезвонил телефон. Он нахмурился, читая сообщение и сперва отозвал Барнса на “пару слов”, заставив Питера мучиться от самой стрёмной пытки — любопытства, — а потом куда-то исчез, но очень быстро вернулся с большой коробкой, в которой что-то то и дело позвякивало. Барнс косился на него с неодобрением, но молчал. Питер обнаружил, что забыл рюкзак в обеденном зале и с воплями носился по холлам и вестибюлям, пока один из надменных охранников не выловил его и не всучил пропажу, сопроводив это не менее надменным пожеланием не терять свои вещи. 

— Ну ладно, парни. — Джонни хлопнул Питера по плечу и виновато улыбнулся. — Дальше давайте сами, мне здесь надо кое-какие дела уладить. Джеймс, — он строго посмотрел на Барнса, всучил ему коробку и указал глазами на Питера, — следи за ним. 

— О, да ладно тебе, я не ребенок! — вспылил Питер и схватился за голову. Да что ж ему, мир спасти, что ли, чтобы все перестали видеть в нём обузу и мелочь?!

— Ладно-ладно, не кипятись, — примирительно сказал Джонни. — Просто ты из всех нас самый младший, так что вполне понятно, почему мы за тобой приглядываем. Мир?

Он протянул ладонь и Питер, конечно, пожал её, чувствуя, как злость уходит, а на смену ей спешат восторг и удовлетворение. В ушах ещё звенело это безусловное “нас” — его всё-таки приняли во всю эту супергеройскую тусовку, так что все недовольные могут выкусить! — а Барнс уже шагал к джету с таким энтузиазмом, словно они куда-то опаздывали. 

Когда они наконец взлетели, было уже темно, но даже в темноте Питер понял, что они летят в сторону, противоположную той, откуда прилетели.

— А, — он ткнул большим пальцем в иллюминатор, — почему мы…

— Потому что, — отрезал Барнс. Он сидел в кресле, прикрыв глаза, и, судя по всему, местные красоты его нисколько не интересовали. Или, может, насмотрелся уже.

Питер захлопнулся, надулся и скрючился в кресле. До него потихоньку начала доходить вся суть и прискорбность ситуации: похоже, это не ему доверили приглядывать за Барнсом, а как раз наоборот. Хотя, нет, мистер Старк не мог так с ним поступить.

Питер наморщил лоб, прокрутил в памяти все причины и следствия их с Тони Старком взаимоотношений, и понял: может. И поступит, если так, по его мнению, будет правильно и достаточно безопасно.

Вот чёрт, во что он ввязался?

Питер чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд, но из чистого упрямства не собирался заговаривать первым. В конце концов, как правильно заметил сам Барнс, они друг другу морды били, так что сейчас могли и не тратить время на задушевные разговоры. 

Они быстро достигли оконечности плато. Выбравшись из джета, Барнс огляделся и спросил:

— Что в твоем рюкзаке? 

— Костюм, — буркнул Питер, ковыряя землю носком кроссовка.

— Только костюм? 

— Да.

— Дай-ка, я сам посмотрю.

Питер и ойкнуть не успел, как его довольно бесцеремонно встряхнули, стаскивая с плеч рюкзак, и отодвинули в сторону. Блин, и как Барнс умудрялся делать всё это одной рукой?!

— Эй, ты что... — Питер осёкся, не успев толком возмутиться, — делаешь... Это что такое? Я не видел. 

— И почему я не удивлён? — Барнс отдал ему рюкзак и подбросил в руке маленькую металлическую коробочку без подписей, логотипов и прочих опознавательных знаков. — Видел бы ты себя пару часов назад. У меня было такое ощущение, что ты забыл, как тебя зовут, не то что хорошенько прошерстить сумку.

Питер оскорбленно поджал губы. Барнс, не обратив на его душевные метания никакого внимания, вскрыл коробочку и вытащил наружу что-то, подозрительно напоминающее брелок от сигнализации. 

— Так-так, посмотрим, — пробормотал он, разглядывая находку. Питер вытянул шею, тоже пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь, но Барнс заслонил собой весь обзор, будто нарочно отвернувшись.

— И что там? 

— Кнопки, — содержательно ответил Барнс и, судя по писку, ткнул в одну из них.

Только сверхчеловеческая реакция спасла Питера от совсем не супергеройского ора второй раз за день. Когда рядом с ним засветилось, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, нечто здоровенное, он совершил поистине фантастический прыжок вбок, но не рассчитал и врезался в Барнса, свалив его с ног. Тот, мгновенно среагировав, перекатился и прижал Питера к земле, распластавшись на нем и закрыв голову рукой как если бы рядом с ними что-то взорвалось. 

Пролежав так несколько секунд, Питер понял, что ничего взрываться не собирается, но если они продолжат в том же духе, то его расплющит нафиг — по ощущениям Барнс весил целую тонну.

— Спасибо, эээ.. Джеймс, но твоя помощь больше не требуется. — Питер смущенно похлопал его по плечу. Барнс вскинул голову и усмехнулся.

— И где твоя великолепная сноровка, Чувачок-Паук? — Он плавно поднялся, протянул руку и рывком поставил Питера на ноги. — Кстати, можешь звать меня Баки, мне так больше нравится.

— О’кей… Баки. Ладно. И я Человек-Паук, очень приятно. — Питер принялся отряхивать костюм, но мгновенно забыл и про набившийся за шиворот сор, и про комья земли, застрявшие в волосах.

Перед ними стоял самолет. Самолёт! Самый настоящий самолёт, точь в точь как тот, на котором они с Джонни прилетели сюда, стоял у самого края плато, призывно мигая посадочными огнями.

— Умеешь рулить? — буднично спросил Баки и ткнул ещё какую-то кнопку на брелоке. Боковая дверь приглашающе отъехала в сторону, однако трапа не появилось. 

— Тут метра четыре максимум. Так залезем, — решил Питер, подхватил рюкзак, подошёл к самолёту и прыгнул с места, в мгновение ока оказавшись наверху. 

— Молодец, а теперь отойди в сторону, — послышалось с земли, и в следующее мгновение Баки тоже оказался в салоне (Питер самодовольно отметил, что для этого ему понадобилось разбежаться). 

— Рулить не умею, но думаю, что здесь есть автопилот, — сказал Питер и прошёлся по салону. 

— Гениальный вывод. — Баки заблокировал дверь, проскользнул мимо него и вытащил из-под пассажирского сиденья здоровенный кофр. 

Питер заинтересованно уставился на него. 

Баки щелкнул замками и поднял крышку.

У Питера отвисла челюсть.

— Это же... — Он, моментально позабыв про все свои обиды, подскочил ближе и восхищённо уставился на содержимое кофра. — Это твоя железная рука!

— Не думаю, что это моя рука, — заметил Баки, вытащив предмет обсуждения и внимательно его разглядывая. — Моя осталась где-то на Оймяконе, и она не железная. 

— Смотри, тут ещё что-то. — Питер сунулся в кофр и вытащил оттуда планшет. — Я включу?

— Валяй, — кивнул Баки.

Когда планшет заговорил голосом Карен, Питер от волнения едва не выронил его, но быстро взял себя в руки и дождался полной загрузки системы. В отличие от Баки, с научно-техническим прогрессом он ладил — ой, ну а что ещё можно ожидать от того, кто после полугодовой заморозки жрёт окорок, совершенно не заботясь о том, как на это отреагирует организм! — поэтому быстро разобрался, что в этом планшете содержалась инструкция по присоединению руки к остальному телу… а в кофре лежали все необходимые для этого инструменты.

Питер поднял взгляд на Баки и обнаружил, что тот тоже смотрит на него.

— Для того, чтобы присоединить её к моему телу, нужно как минимум две руки, — прозрачно намекнул Баки. 

— О, это проблематично, — искренне посочувствовал Питер.

— Не настолько. — Баки многозначительно покосился на его руки. — Надо же, смотри-ка, у тебя как раз две!

— Боже. — Питер обречённо посмотрел на мирно — пока что, уж он-то знал, на что способна эта штуковина — лежащий в кофре “протез”. — Но… — он помотал головой. — А если я не смогу? Я не врач.

— Тут и не нужно быть врачом, — фыркнул Баки, сбросил куртку и стащил с себя майку. — Плечо под нее мне проапгрейдили в Ваканде и тоже, представь себе, не врачи. Саму руку сделал Старк, который — что? Правильно, тоже не врач, и слава богу. Так что для того, чтобы поставить всё на место, достаточно просто немного разбираться в технике, а в технике ты разбираешься.

Похвала немного воодушевила Питера. Да ладно, что там говорить, теперь он готов был горы свернуть! 

— К тому же, — Баки уселся на подлокотник кресла левым боком к нему, — поскольку здесь больше никого нет, тебе в любом случае придётся мне помочь. 

— Мне эта затея нравилась гораздо больше, когда у меня был выбор, — проворчал Питер и полез в планшет, чтобы включить видеоинструкцию.

— Расслабься, парень. И смирись: его у тебя не было. 

***

 

— Ладно. Хорошо. Я готов. Наверное.

После того как Карен в третий раз подряд в подробностях и голограммах изложила все премудрости крепления бионической руки к телу живого настоящего человека, а по виду Баки было понятно, что четвёртого раза он не выдержит, Питер со вздохом отложил планшет и аккуратно вытащил из кофра — пипец какой острый! — широкий нож. 

Господи, пожалуйста, пусть это будет не слишком кроваво!

— Я забыл, что надо делать! — запаниковал Питер и потянулся к планшету. 

— Стоять! — рявкнул Баки. Питер вздрогнул и едва не порезался — правда, в случае с этим ножом “порезался” означало “отхватил как минимум пару пальцев”. — Я всё помню, не надо больше инструкций. Питер. Сосредоточься. Сейчас тебе нужно снять верхний слой кожи с моего плеча. Кожа искусственная, плечо бионическое, поэтому больно мне не будет. 

Питер закрыл глаза, вспоминая какую-нибудь подходящую случаю молитву, но с треском провалился и решил не продолжать. Он втянул носом воздух, взял себя в руки и сделал то, что требовалось.

— Молодец, — похвалил Баки. — Там всё нормально?

— Эм, вроде бы все, как на картинках было. — Питер уставился на его вскрытое плечо. Крови не было, только бесконечные провода и микросхемы. 

— Отлично. Теперь тебе нужно соединить крепления руки с пазами, но помни, что если ты сделаешь что-нибудь не так, меня убьёт разрядом тока в три тысячи вольт.

Питер выронил нож.

Баки медленно улыбнулся.

— Шутка.

— В моём костюме есть режим мгновенного убийства, — сообщил Питер, поднял нож и положил его обратно в кофр. 

— Спасибо, что предупредил, — кивнул Баки. — И сколько раз ты им пользовался?

— Ни одного, — буркнул Питер.

— Пацифист? — Баки даже отодвинулся, разглядывая его. — А так сразу не скажешь.

Было заметно, что он пытается всеми силами разрядить обстановку, но Питеру было не до шуток. 

— Я боюсь, — вздохнув, признался он. — Дай мне минуту. 

— Даже если ты что-нибудь подсоединишь неправильно, она просто не будет работать, вот и всё, хотя, вариант, конечно, не лучший. — Баки пожал плечами. — Сам слышал, это прототип, для того, чтобы настроить всё как надо, мне нужен Старк. Но сейчас мне важно, чтобы она просто работала и могла, если понадобится, держать пистолет и стрелять, а не швыряться огненными стрелами или носить меня по воздуху.

— В моем костюме около тысячи опций, и большинством из которых я никогда не воспользуюсь, — поделился Питер, осторожно примеряя руку к его плечу. Она оказалась тяжёлой — хоть какое-то применение паучьей суперсиле. Он надавил чуть сильнее и крепления щелкнули, намертво встав в пазы. — Э. Вроде бы... Готово!

— Ты уверен? — Баки нахмурился, разглядывая руку — та по-прежнему висела, как плеть. 

— А это, интересно, так задумано? — Покрутив руку, Питер ткнул слегка выступающую круглую пластину у самого основания среднего пальца.

— Приветствую, мистер Барнс! Добро пожаловать в систему голосового управления! — жизнерадостно сказала Карен из развернувшейся над ладонью голограммы. — Протокол “Железный Дровосек” активен. Активировать протокол “Страшила”? 

— Что это такое? — обалдел Баки, во все глаза глядя на голограмму.

— Протокол “Страшила” — это синхронизация функций бионической конечности с функциями остального тела. Вы сможете пользоваться ею как обычной рукой, при этом в случае непреднамеренного отделения от тела она будет полностью автономна и с помощью системы голосового управления может использоваться вами в качестве оружия. 

— А протокол “Трусливый Лев” тоже есть? — не, удержавшись, спросил Питер, едва сдерживая смех.

— Да, Питер. Протокол “Трусливый Лев” позволяет при помощи системы оптических голограмм замаскировать бионическую руку под настоящую.

— Старку кто-нибудь говорил, что у него очень специфическое чувство юмора? — философски спросил Баки у потолка.

— Нет, мистер Барнс, — ответила Карен. — Желаете отправить мистеру Старку голосовое сообщение?

— Обойдется. Активировать все протоколы, — решил Баки. 

— Я бы не советовал, — засомневался Питер. — Карен, а что ещё есть?

— Протокол “Дороти” по умолчанию активирует музыкальное сопровождение любых ваших действий, — любезно сообщила Карен под фейспалм Баки. — С помощью голосового поиска можно выбрать любого исполнителя. В первоначальном списке уже забиты Эд Ширан, Тейлор Свифт и Лана Дель Рей. Также есть протокол “Гудвин”, но он может быть активирован только лично Тони Старком.

— Кто бы сомневался — сказал Баки. — Карен, пожалуйста, никогда не включай протокол “Дороти”.

— Деактивировать протокол “Дороти”?

— Подтверждаю. — Баки закатил глаза, и Питер почувствовал себя отмщённым. 

— Протокол “Дороти” деактивирован. Активирую протоколы “Страшила” и “Трусливый лев”, — сообщила Карен, и пластины по всей руке пришли в движение. Питер восхищенно присвистнул — выглядело это очень круто. 

— Ну что, как ты себя чувствуешь? — нетерпеливо спросил он. 

Баки поднялся, сжал и разжал кулак, внимательно рассмотрел сочленения пластин и неопределённо хмыкнул.

— Странно, — ответил он. — Она одновременно моя и не моя. Может, привыкну со временем. Спасибо. 

— Без проблем, — отмахнулся Питер, наблюдая за плавными движениями механических пальцев. В этом было что-то… гипнотическое. — Ну так что, мы летим?

— Летим. — Баки прошел в кабину пилотов, уселся в кресло, нацепил наушники и обернулся. — Ты идёшь?

— Иду. — Питер плюхнулся в кресло второго пилота и тоже напялил наушники. 

— Ничего не трогай, — предупредил Баки, тыкая какие-то кнопки. Действовал он вполне себе уверенно, и Питер ему самую малость позавидовал. Хотя, если бы он полвека варился во всей этой супергеройской каше, наверняка и не такому бы научился. 

— Ладно, — ворчливо согласился он. Самолёт мелко потряхивало, пока Баки разворачивал его так, чтобы удобно было взлетать, так что Питер был вынужден сосредоточиться на том, чтобы употреблённый час назад ужин не оказался на полу кабины. 

— Что там у нас по плану, Эйфелева Башня? — буднично уточнил Баки.

— Ага, а потом Стоунхендж, — язвительно сказал Питер. Ежу было понятно, что это все ерунда и они сейчас полетят домой. 

— Я знаю маршрут, — невозмутимо сказал Баки и подмигнул ему. — Мы его немного скорректируем. Но Эйфелева башня, безусловно, первая. 

— Ну сколько можно?! — Питер даже подпрыгнул, развернувшись к нему. Если бы не ремни безопасности, вышло бы куда более экспрессивно. — Ты сейчас серьёзно?

— Я никогда не был в Париже, и это очень серьёзно, — серьёзно ответил Баки, берясь за штурвал. Питер понял, что над ним издеваются. — Карен или как там тебя? Активировать стелс-режим.

— Питер зовёт меня Карен, но вы можете звать так, как нравится вам.

— Карен меня устраивает, — отрезал Баки, один за другим переключая рычаги на верхней приборной панели.

И они полетели.

***

 

— Постой, так это была не шутка?!

— Пф-ф-ф-ф… Как видишь, нет.

Только оказавшись в лифте, который должен был доставить их на третий этаж Эйфелевой башни, Питер постиг истинный масштаб катастрофы. Он до последнего надеялся, что весь этот балаган с Вакандой, невидимым самолётом и идиотскими протоколами а-ля Страна Оз был ещё одной проверкой — ну или на худой конец, затянувшейся прелюдией к Большому Супергеройскому Приключению.

И вот теперь они вместе с кучкой без устали тараторящих по-своему азиатов поднимались в кабине лифта на вершину главной, блин, достопримечательности Парижа, и Баки, прислонившись к поручням, изо всех сил изображал из себя среднестатистического туриста. Спасибо голограммам, благодаря которым удавалось не палить его железную — ой, простите, бионическую — руку, у него почти получалось. 

— Лицо сделай попроще, людей напугаешь, — посоветовал Питер вполголоса.

— Так пойдет? — Баки зверски улыбнулся, очевидно, демонстрируя дружелюбие.

— Лучше верни как было, — решил Питер, внимательно изучив результат.

— Тебя не поймешь: то сделай, то верни. — Баки перестал скалиться и сунул пальцы за шлевки джинсов. 

— Эйфелева Башня — самая посещаемая и фотографируемая достопримечательность мира, — наставительно сказал гид. 

Ну офигеть теперь!

— Понял? — Баки пихнул Питера локтем и ухмыльнулся. — Между прочим, экскурсия стоит семнадцать евро, а мы с тобой попали бесплатно.

— Детский билет дешевле, — буркнул Питер. — И не бесплатно, а за счёт мистера Старка.

— Ну должна же от него быть хоть какая-то польза, — фыркнул Баки. 

— Он тебе руку сделал, — напомнил Питер, оскорбленный таким пренебрежением.

— Я шучу, успокойся. — Баки вытащил из кармана пластиковую карточку Питера, в смысле, Старка, которой расплачивался за сахарную вату и мороженое — всё для Питера, конечно, просто у него самого руки были заняты — и отдал её обратно. — Забери и спрячь, а то у меня карманы без замков, а у тебя их целая куча. Не хотелось бы, знаешь, оказаться в центре Парижа совсем без денег.

— Мог бы озаботиться этим, когда сидел в своей Ваканде на куче золота и драгоценностей, — не удержался Питер, решив потом разобраться, что Баки до такой степени не поделил с мистером Старком, что даже когда шутил про него, было понятно, что на самом деле нифига не шутил.

— Та-а-ак, ясно. Послушай-ка меня. — Баки поймал его за подбородок и развернул лицом к себе. Питер дёрнулся, уходя от прикосновения, но всё-таки поднял на него угрюмый взгляд. — Мои разногласия со Старком — это мои разногласия со Старком, тебя они не касаются. Но ты мне нравишься, ты хороший парень, Пит, поэтому я не хочу, чтобы ты считал меня неблагодарной сволочью, о’кей? — Баки вскинул брови и, дождавшись неохотного кивка, продолжил: — Как-нибудь при случае я обязательно тебе расскажу всё в подробностях, но пока поверь мне на слово: нам есть, за что друг друга не любить. 

— Высота Эйфелевой башни составляет триста метров, — угрожающе сказал гид, глядя прямо на них.

Точно. Они же совсем не слушали эти Очень Интересные Подробности, которые можно было прочитать в интернете по первому клику. 

Питер закатил глаза и, вздохнув, привалился к ограждению. 

— О’кей, — шепнул он, понемногу успокаиваясь. — Но мне неприятно слышать про него… нехорошее.

— О, поверь, он не ангел, — фыркнул Баки. — Но я больше не буду, обещаю. Я понимаю, что он для тебя значит.

— Он очень много сделал для меня, правда.

— И это я тоже понимаю.

— На Эйфелевой Башне за всю её историю побывало более трёхсот миллионов человек, — у гида задёргался левый глаз. 

— И ни один из этих трёхсот миллионов не вёл себя так плохо, как мы, — прогнусавил Баки на ухо Питеру и тот прыснул — возможно, излишне громко. 

На их счастье, лифт наконец-то добрался до вершины и толпа высыпала наружу. Наверху тусовалось множество людей, так что Баки и Питеру с превеликим трудом удалось протолкаться на смотровую площадку. 

И вообще-то, Питер уже был готов взять назад свои слова о том, что нафиг им не сдалась эта Эйфелева башня — даже если он ничего такого не говорил, но ведь подумал же!

Вид с вершины открывался просто фантастический. Питер припал к решётке, восторженно разглядывая вереницу узких улочек, разбегающихся в стороны от Марсова поля, спокойный блеск Сены и снующие по ней туда-сюда пароходы. Несмотря на царящую вокруг суету и привычный шум большого города, в Париже Питер чувствовал себя не так, как в Нью-Йорке. Иначе. Свободней и проще — возможно, потому, что небоскрёбы и бизнес-центры не напирали здесь со всех сторон, возможно, по другой причине, но факт оставался фактом: Париж сказал Питеру Паркеру “да”, и Питер Паркер ответил ему тем же. 

А ещё Питер понял, что забыл зарядить телефон, да и зарядное устройство купить забыл, и от этого у него моментально испортилось настроение. Конечно, он не смог бы показать фотки Мэй, но вот Неду-то смог бы. Да друг с ума сойдёт, когда узнает, что Питер был в Париже и не привез ни единого доказательства! Надо хоть магнитик купить, что ли...

— Мечтаешь? 

Питер вздрогнул от неожиданности и укоризненно посмотрел на подкравшегося к нему со спины Баки.

— Трубу не зарядил, теперь останусь без фоток, — пожаловался он. Баки понимающе кивнул, а потом вытащил из кармана джинсов телефон — не такой современный, как у Питера, конечно, но с вполне сносной камерой. — О, супер, чувак, ты где его взял?

— Украл, конечно. — Питер поперхнулся, а Баки закатил глаза. — Да купил я его, пока ты пытался за один присест затолкать всю сахарную вату себе в рот. Кто-то из нас двоих должен думать о таких вещах. 

Ну конечно.

— Конечно, ты и должен, ты ведь взрослый, — хитро прищурился Питер.

— То есть, ты считаешь себя ребенком, когда тебе удобно? — парировал Баки.

— Всё, молчу! Давай, сфоткай меня. — Питер принял подходящую позу и широко улыбнулся в камеру.

Баки с нечитаемым выражением лица “щёлкнул” его со вспышкой.

— Я не моргнул? Нет? Отлично! А теперь я тебя, — воодушевился Питер и, стоически преодолев активное сопротивление и “отвали, я не фотогеничный”, заставил Баки отойти чуть в сторону, где народу было не так много, а за ограждением открывался отличный вид на Марсово поле. — Улыбнись. Ну же, давай, Баки, ну что ты как маленький!

— Отстань, не умею я улыбаться по заказу, — огрызнулся тот и откинул со лба лезущие на глаза волосы.

— А ты вспомни что-нибудь хорошее, — ляпнул Питер раньше, чем успел подумать, что сказал. — Ой… Я… В смысле, извини. 

— Нормально всё, — отмахнулся Баки, но в его глазах проскользнуло что-то, чего раньше не было: какая-то безнадёжная обречённость и печаль. Питер мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. — Вспомнить хорошее, говоришь…

Он немного постоял, глядя то в небо, то вниз, на Сену, и вдруг действительно улыбнулся, как будто сам себе. 

Питер поймал кадр и для верности сделал несколько снимков. Пролистал их и остался доволен: Баки, конечно, в силу небритости и некоторой скованности не претендовал на звание фотомодели года — хотя при других обстоятельствах однозначно мог бы, — но фотографии получились действительно неплохими.

Они ещё немного поторчали на вершине, а потом Баки неожиданно куда-то пропал, предупредив, чтобы Питер ждал его здесь и никуда не уходил — как будто он действительно мог куда-нибудь уйти, ха, учитывая, что к этому моменту совсем стемнело и на башне зажглись сотни огней, что, наверное, очень красиво смотрелось с земли. Питер послонялся среди туристов, от скуки постоял немного около группы студентов-итальянцев, прислушиваясь к их разговору, прошёлся вдоль ограждения и едва не заорал, когда его довольно бесцеремонно сцапали за руку. 

— Пойдём-ка со мной, — скомандовал Баки и, честно говоря, Питеру даже в голову не пришло спорить, потому что вид у Баки при этом был такой, словно он на самом деле имеет право здесь командовать.

— Что случилось? — прошипел он, когда они, делая вид, что просто прогуливаются, отошли в сторону от основной толпы. 

— Костюм на тебе? — спросил Баки.

— Конечно, — кивнул Питер. — Ты же сам сказал его надеть, а зачем...

— Давай договоримся. — Баки будто его не слышал. — Ты не задаёшь лишних вопросов, а я не расскажу Старку, — он скорчил рожу и пожал плечами, — что-нибудь.

У Питера челюсть отвисла от такой наглости.

— Да что ты ему можешь рассказать?! — возмутился он.

— Придумаю, — дьявольски улыбнулся Баки. — У меня хорошее воображение.

— Эй, это нечестно! — совсем уж по-детски возмутился Питер, толкнув его в плечо, и сам скривился от того, как это прозвучало.

— Ладно, успокойся, — отмахнулся Баки. — Я тебе всё объясню, но чуть попозже, идет? Не здесь и не сейчас. Просто делай то, что я говорю, иначе эта карета превратится в тыкву ещё раньше, чем нужно.

Питер не понял ровным счётом ничего, но решил не уточнять. Пока.

— Что делать-то?

— Для начала нам нужно спрятаться и дождаться, пока все отсюда свалят и лестницу закроют на ночь. Есть идеи, как это сделать? 

Питер задумался, сохраняя внешнее спокойствие, хотя внутри себя орал, как в тот раз, когда впервые обнаружил в себе суперспособности. Похоже это на самом деле Большое Супергеройское Приключение, а он-то, дурак, боялся! 

— Вообще-то, я думаю, что лучше спуститься на второй этаж и переждать там, — предложил он, но Баки покачал головой.

— Вокруг башни даже ночью полно чёртовых туристов, а нам с тобой, вернее, тебе, — на этом месте Питер навострил уши, — нужно добраться до самого верха, желательно — не привлекая к себе внимания. Так что лучше держаться поближе к вершине. 

— Но здесь негде спрятаться, — резонно возразил Питер, обведя рукой пространство вокруг. — И всё просвечивает, так что с наружной стороны тоже никак. А добраться до вершины хоть с первого этажа для меня не проблема, — не без самодовольства добавил он. 

Баки задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу и в конце концов кивнул, видимо, признав правоту Питера. 

— Ладно, — он улыбнулся усиленно строящей ему глазки блондинке в красных брюках и мотнул головой в сторону собравшейся у лифта очереди, — поехали вниз, есть у меня одна идея.

***

— Это была плохая идея, — прошипел Питер, стараясь не шевелиться — от любого неосторожного движения на него точно попадали бы вёдра и тряпки. — Очень-очень плохая идея!

— Предложил бы что получше, — вскипел Баки, отплёвываясь от стирального порошка. 

— Надо было спрятаться на кабине лифта во время последнего рейса, как я и предлагал! — шёпотом закричал Питер. — Там хотя бы места больше. 

— Ага, и спалиться со всеми потрохами, — так же шёпотом рявкнул Баки. — Ты, кстати, так и не предложил нормального варианта, как нам туда попасть!

— Я не успел! — возмутился Питер. — Ты заорал “подсобка!” и ничего не хотел больше слышать!

— Потому что мы два часа торчали на глазах охраны, — Баки вполне по-настоящему скрипел зубами, — и чтобы не вызвать подозрений нам нужно было либо свалить, либо начать целоваться!

— Мне, блин, пятнадцать! 

— Вот именно поэтому мы оттуда и свалили!

После недолгих поисков они, в конце концов, спрятались в единственной на всю Эйфелеву башню кладовой уборщика. И нет, это было вовсе не так легко, как может показаться при словах “нашли и спрятались”, потому что искали они битый час, едва не нарвавшись на охранников, — и нашел фактически Питер, потому что он гораздо лучше понимал, как устроены современные, ориентированные на вечно жрущих, пьющих и мусорящих туристов достопримечательности, — а потом ещё столько же пытались понять, как в неё забраться, чтобы не наделать шуму и не привлечь лишнего внимания — и спрятал их фактически уже Баки, аккуратно выломав ручку и оставив её болтаться на двух шурупах. 

Хм. Ну, если смотреть с этой стороны, то они весьма неплохо дополняли друг друга. 

Оставалось надеяться, что в ночи сюда не заявится какой-нибудь особо ревностный блюститель чистоты, пожелавший навести порядок перед новым рабочим днём. 

Когда снаружи воцарилась полная тишина и шум лифта стих где-то внизу, Питер решил, что пора.

— Давай выбираться отсюда, — сказал Баки.

— Я только что хотел предложить то же самое, — пробормотал Питер, задетый тем, что его опередили с инициативой.

— Да мы с тобой просто дримтим, — съязвил Баки, и Питер счёл нужным промолчать — как выяснилось опытным путем, за словом Баки Барнс в карман не лез. 

Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, они выглянули из кладовки и убедившись, что остались совершенно одни, выбрались наружу. 

— А я думал, она всю ночь светится, — поделился Питер, вытряхиваясь из одежды. Кожа под костюмом зудела от нетерпения.

— Нам повезло, что нет. Видимо, это дорогое удовольствие. — Баки придирчиво оглядел его с головы до ног, и Питер, внезапно смутившись, поспешил натянуть маску. — Готов?

— Не то чтобы да, но и не совсем нет, — уклончиво ответил он и, подойдя к ограждению со стороны Сены, посмотрел вверх, оценивая обстановку.

Н-да, высота немаленькая, но после Монумента Вашингтона ему уже ничего не страшно.

Кстати.

— А зачем мне туда лезть? — задал он вопрос, который, вообще-то, должен был задать ещё в самом начале. 

— Держи. — Баки вытащил из кармана маленькую, но довольно увесистую плоскую штуковину с двумя кнопками сбоку, напоминающую коробочки, в которых Мэй хранит свои бесчисленные запасы косметики. — Тебе нужно добраться до самого верха, как можно выше, и прикрепить это там. Вот здесь, — он перевернул коробочку и постучал по ней, — есть крепления, их можно активировать, нажав на кнопку. — Он продемонстрировал, как это работает, и сунул коробочку в руку Питеру. — Как только прикрепишь её к башне, нажми на вторую кнопку, она запустит систему диагностики и приёма сигнала. 

— Вибраниум? — со знанием дела спросил Питер, взвесив в руках коробочку.

— С адамантиевым покрытием, — кивнул Баки и хлопнул его по плечу. — Давай, Питер. Удачи. Я буду ждать тебя здесь. 

— Никуда не уходи, — предупредил Питер и, подтянувшись на руках, ловко пролез между прутьев обрешётки. Хорошо, что ему повезло с комплекцией: будь он чуть шире в плечах или... в другом месте, и уже не пролез бы.

Добравшись до третьего яруса, Питер огляделся: внизу вовсю толпился народ, но его, судя по всему, пока не заметили. Питер мысленно взмолился, чтобы так продолжалось и дальше, и быстро полез вверх.

Нед как-то спросил его, было ли ему страшно, когда он карабкался на монумент Вашингтона, зная, что если сорвётся и упадёт, то разобьётся насмерть. Питер тогда соврал, сказав, что нет, хотя на самом деле было, и ещё как. Правда, понял он это добравшись уже почти до верхушки, когда отступать было некуда, а думать — поздно. Сейчас, поднимаясь всё выше и выше по Эйфелевой башне, он не чувствовал того всепоглощающего, почти животного страха — возможно, оттого, что второй раз делать то же самое привычнее, а возможно оттого, что так и проходит настоящее супергеройское взросление. Естественно и просто: сегодня я не боюсь того, чего боялся вчера, а завтра не испугаюсь того, чего боюсь сегодня. По крайней мере, в это очень хотелось верить.

На высоте трёхсот метров дул сильный ветер — впрочем, с ветром, который дует на высоте десяти тысяч, не сравнить. Закрепив штуковину на самой верхушке, Питер спустился до второго яруса тем же путем и перебрался через ограждение. Баки ждал около кладовки: стоял, сунув руки в карманы, и непонятно ухмылялся, глядя на него.

— Что? — спросил Питер, стянув маску.

— Это я у тебя должен спросить — что? — парировал Баки. — Всё получилось?

— В лучшем виде, — фыркнул Питер, чувствуя себя взрослым и самостоятельным мужчиной. — Только у меня теперь вопрос: как мы отсюда свалим?

— Придётся прыгать, — философски заметил Баки.

***

Уже сидя в самолёте, который они оставили в лесу в пригороде Парижа (чуть не забыв активировать стелс-режим, а, в принципе, что такого, ну стоит самолёт в кустах, подумаешь), Питер понял, что жутко проголодался. 

— У нас есть что-нибудь пожевать? — жалобно спросил он, с тоской глядя на мини-бар. 

— Лови. — Баки кинул ему свою сумку. — Там сэндвичи, я купил, пока ты пялился на Триумфальную арку. И зарядное устройство, кстати тоже. В холодильнике есть газировка. 

— О, спасибо, чувак! — обрадовался Питер, вытаскивая сэндвичи на свет божий. В небольшом холодильнике в зоне для стюартов действительно обнаружились кола, фанта и холодный чай. — Ты будешь? 

— Давай. — Баки вытянул руку, сидя в кресле пилота, и даже не обернулся, когда Питер швырнул в него бутылкой, а вполне элегантно поймал. — Спасибо. Я там видел чайник, надеюсь, он работает, потому что я скоро начну звереть без кофе.

— Завтра проверим. И надо забить холодильник, — сказал Питер, ставя телефон на зарядку. — Я правильно понимаю, что Стоунхенджем дело не ограничится? 

— Правильно, — расслабленно сказал Баки, жуя сэндвич. 

— И что у нас там по плану потом? 

— Северная Атлантика, — после паузы ответил Баки, но в подробности вдаваться не стал.

— Ла-а-адно, — протянул Питер, почти не удивившись. Блин, да он мало удивится даже узнав, что каким-нибудь из пунктов их нетипичной кругосветки значится марсианский Олимп. — А потом?

— Узнаешь. — Баки включил автопилот и прикрыл глаза. — Честно говоря, я был бы рад, если бы ты ел молча. Я адски устал сегодня. 

— Ага, и это учитывая, что ты не лазал по Эйфелевой башне, рискуя каждую секунду нарваться на особо наблюдательных туристов, — проворчал слегка обиженный Питер. 

— Я уже говорил тебе сегодня, что ты молодец. — Баки недовольно покосился на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. 

— Нет, ты только спросил, всё ли получилось.

— О боже мой. — Баки приложил ладонь ко лбу, а потом громко и торжественно объявил: — Питер, ты молодец!

— Спасибо, мистер Барнс, — ухмыльнулся Питер и тоже принялся за свой сэндвич. — И так, на будущее — моя фамилия Паркер.

— Я учту, — хмыкнул Баки.

Воцарилась уютная тишина. 

— Что ты вспомнил? — внезапно спросил Питер.

— Что? — Баки удивлённо уставился на него.

— Когда мы фоткались на башне. Что ты вспомнил? Улыбка у тебя была что надо, как раз для таких фоток, можешь отправить её какой-нибудь девчонке, и она точно в тебя втюрится. — Питер болтал без умолку, потому что просто не знал, как остановиться.

— Даёшь мне советы о девчонках? — Баки посмотрел на него так, словно даже если бы Питер был последним парнем на Земле, ему бы всё равно не удалось найти себе подружку. 

— Просто спрашиваю, — сдулся он, понимая, что спорить и обижаться бесполезно. — Но если не хочешь, не отвечай.

Баки молчал так долго, что Питер в конце концов устал ждать и поудобнее устроился в кресле, проглотив обиду на очевидный игнор. Но когда он уже почти заснул, Баки внезапно сказал:

— Я не уверен, что всё было именно так, но свои ощущения помню хорошо. Мы со Стивом как-то пошли на танцы. Он тогда был ещё мельче тебя, — он оценивающе оглядел Питера, — раза в два, но всё равно умудрялся влипать в истории одна почище другой. Язык у него всегда был без костей, понятия не имею, как они со Старком всё это время работали вместе и до сих пор друг друга не поубивали. 

Питер мгновенно навострил уши. Даже дышать старался через раз, опасаясь неосторожным движением или словом разрушить установившуюся между ними атмосферу — уютную, почти дружескую. 

— У меня всегда от девчонок отбоя не было, вообще-то. — Баки почесал затылок с таким видом, будто этот факт его смущал. — А вот у Стива с этим было туго, но я сейчас понимаю, что иметь подружку для него стояло на последнем месте. И тогда, и сейчас.

— А на первом что? — рискнул спросить Питер.

— Долг, — без колебаний ответил Баки. — Тогда это была армия, Стив вбил себе в голову, что должен попасть в сто седьмую пехотную, упёрся рогом, и ничто его не могло сдвинуть с места. Честно говоря, я не встречал ни одного человека, который так же грезил бы службой, как Стив. И, как назло, его не брали, с его-то физическими данными, ещё и с астмой впридачу. Он пять — пять! — раз пытался пройти отбор, представляешь? Упёртость так с ним и осталась… Потом он попал к Эрскину, а дальше ты и сам знаешь.

Питер кивнул и захлопнул рот, потому что это уже переходило все рамки приличий, но, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, это же эксклюзив о Капитане! То, о чём никогда не напишут в газетах, с ума сойти, Нед просто офигеет!

— Мы пошли на танцы, и я попытался познакомить Стива с девушкой, но она его отшила, а я тем вечером был уже занят. — Баки откинулся на спинку кресла, задумчиво глядя в лобовое стекло. — Он тогда сбежал… ещё бы, я-то в форме был красавчик, а его только что отмутузил в подворотне какой-то мудак без мозгов. Я таким идиотом был, Питер... Но мне не пришлось оправдываться перед девчонками, куда делся мой друг, — в его голосе сквозила горечь. — Я потом нашёл его и мы поговорили, конечно. И тогда я понял одну вещь.

— Какую?

— Я понял, что никогда не буду достоин этой чёртовой формы так, как Стив. — Баки посмотрел на Питера и криво ухмыльнулся. — Сперва я, конечно, разозлился, потому что до того момента не осознавал, насколько Стиву это нужно, — он сделал акцент на последнем слове и снова ненадолго замолчал. — А потом, когда увидел его уже Капитаном, понял, что сопляк всё-таки добился своего. Говорю же, упёртый, как осел. — Он снова улыбнулся, как тогда, на смотровой площадке. — Он спас мне жизнь, Питер. Хотя я уходил на войну, собираясь защищать его. 

Баки рассказывал о Стиве с улыбкой и воодушевлением — как сам Питер бы рассказывал о Неде, как любой рассказывал бы о своём лучшем друге.

Они помолчали.

— Иди спать, — вдруг сказал Баки, и магия момента вмиг разрушилась. А Питер вдруг понял, что тоже адски устал. — Завтра Стоунхендж. Если не выспишься и на ходу споткнёшься о какой-нибудь камень, обрушишь всю конструкцию, а за это ЮНЕСКО нас точно по головке не погладит.

— Мистер Старк всё уладит, — зевнув, промямлил Питер и пошёл в салон, где разложил кресло и лёг, укрывшись пледом — Баки зачем-то на всю катушку врубил кондиционер, а просить выключить Питеру было лень.

Ему снились бесконечные огни и красивые девушки в коротких винтажных платьях, отплясывающие чечётку на развалинах Стоунхенджа.

***

 

— А это… — Питер почесал нос и потрогал огромный шершавый камень, прислоняться к которому побоялся — всё-таки ЮНЕСКО не дремлет. — Ты уверен, что вибраниум не нарушит здесь никакие магнитные поля?

Баки, сосредоточено пристраивающий ретранслятор — оказывается, так называлась плоская штуковина — на вершину одного из камней, удивлённо переспросил:

— А с чего ты взял, что он может? Какая тебе разница вообще?

— Я забочусь об экологии, — оскорбился Питер. — И я погуглил!

— Ну конечно, — закатил глаза Баки и спрыгнул с камня. 

— Хэй, да ладно тебе, иногда в Интернете попадается весьма полезная информация, — и с чего это, простите, он вдруг начал оправдываться?

— Всё полезное, что попадалось в Интернете мне, было с рейтингом восемнадцать плюс. — Баки с хрустом потянулся. 

— А зачем мы вообще пришпандориваем эти штуки на камни, башни и всё остальное? — спросил Питер, с опаской присаживаясь на один из валунов. 

— Так надо, — обстоятельно ответил Баки. — И что это за слово “пришпандориваем”, тебе что, пятнадцать… Гм.

— Да, — с удовольствием сказал Питер. — Мне пятнадцать. 

— Ты, — Баки оглядел его и пощёлкал пальцами, словно подбирал слово, — повзрослел. Немного.

— Да ладно? — вскинул брови Питер.

— Определённо, — кивнул Баки и пошёл к брошенному в чистом поле самолёту. В Стоунхендж они наведались под покровом ночи, и слава древним римлянам, или Мерлину, или пришельцам, короче, Питеру было совершенно пофиг, кто это всё здесь нагородил, главное, что место он выбрал не посреди Лондона. 

***

 

— Да. Да. Да. Хорошо. Конечно, Мэй. О’кей. Боже мой, конечно, нет! Нет, я не предохраняюсь, в смысле, мне вообще это не нужно, короче, я ни с кем… Я учусь, блин! Нет, мы не будем разговаривать на эту тему, когда я вернусь! Что ты сказала мистеру Старку?! Господи… Да он вообще тут не причем! Если он меня опять выгонит, я знаю, кто в этом будет виноват! Я… Э… Мн.... Ладно. Хорошо. Договорились. Завтра позвоню, после конференции, да. Люблю тебя. Пока.

Питер с облегчением положил трубку и вздохнул, качая головой. Интересно, все родители такие чокнутые?

— Всё нормально? — Баки с улыбкой покосился на него.

Было уже довольно поздно, свет в салоне они приглушили, самолёт умиротворяюще гудел турбинами, унося их всё дальше от Туманного Альбиона, так что обстановка сама собой настраивала на разговоры по душам. 

— Ага. — Питер с сомнением посмотрел на второй сэндвич, но решил, что молодому растущему организму нужны дополнительные калории. И снять стресс после разговора с ближайшими родственниками. — Это моя тётя. Она немного… эксцентричная.

— Я уже понял. — Баки помолчал. — А твои родители? 

— Они умерли. Самолёт, в котором они летели, разбился, — ответил Питер нехотя: несмотря на прошедшее с момент смерти родителей время, он все ещё слишком хорошо помнил, каково это, когда у тебя есть мама и папа. И так же хорошо ощущал, что, несмотря на присутствие в его жизни Мэй, остался совсем один. 

— Извини, — искренне сказал Баки. 

— Всё нормально, не парься, — покачал головой Питер. — Ты же не знал.

— Но мог бы догадаться или хотя бы не лезть.

— Я… — Питер откинул голову, разглядывая светлый потолок салона. — Мне уже легче, чем было, когда они умерли, я тогда совсем маленький был, так что всё правда нормально. Иногда нужно с кем-то разговаривать об этом… Мой дядя тоже погиб.

— Что с ним случилось? — Баки смотрел внимательно, словно ему действительно было не всё равно, и неожиданно это придало Питеру сил.

— Убили. Заступился за девушку, которую грабили в переулке. Его всегда возмущала несправедливость. — Питер сглотнул. Воспоминания трёхлетней давности сгладились под влиянием всего произошедшего с ним в последний год. Но он всё равно помнил то ощущение полнейшей пустоты и бесконечного горя, когда Мэй срывающимся голосом сообщила ему, что дяди Бена больше нет. 

— Хэй. — Баки наклонился и вскользь провел большим пальцем по его щеке, смахивая слезу. Питер шмыгнул носом и смутился, больше от досады, что так внезапно и по-дурацки расклеился. 

— Спасибо, — хрипло от стоящих в горле слёз сказал он и зарылся носом в плед. — Что-то я совсем уже…

— Это нормально, Питер, — сказал Баки. — Переживать за своих родных — это нормально. Самое главное, чтобы было, за кого переживать. 

Питер поднял на него глаза. Баки смотрел в иллюминатор, сжав губы в нитку, и Питера, как обычно, очень вовремя осенило, что вдобавок к тому, что жизнь Баки, мягко говоря, не баловала, в этом мире у него, кроме Кэпа, никого больше не осталось. Это было странное и, безусловно, эгоистичное чувство, но Питеру всё равно стало немного легче от того, что кто-то мог понять его боль так же, как свою собственную. 

— Только вот жалеть меня сейчас не надо, ладно? — с вызовом сказал Баки, перехватив его взгляд.

— Даже не думал. — Питер поднял руки ладонями вверх. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что жалеть тебя может быть опасно для здоровья, — он несмело улыбнулся, демонстрируя исключительно благие намерения. 

Баки прищурился и неожиданно улыбнулся в ответ — без намёка на привычный сарказм или издевку. 

— Ещё немного и мы научимся понимать друг друга без слов, — сказал он и ткнул пальцем в сторону Питера. — Спи давай, завтра тяжёлый день. 

— Можно подумать, что вчера и сегодня мы на курорте отдыхали, — закатил глаза Питер. 

— Нет, но там, куда мы летим, реально холод собачий, — обнадёжил Баки. — Сам увидишь.

— Ладно, — зевнул Питер и закутался в плед. — Уговорил. Спокойной ночи, Баки.

— Спокойной ночи, Питер. 

***

 

— А можно позвонить мистеру Старку? — осенило Питера на третий день их во всех смыслах сомнительного путешествия.

— Нет.

Они летели над бесконечными льдами, и при взгляде в иллюминатор Питеру становилось холодно, несмотря даже на то, что в салоне было жарко, как в аду. 

Хм, странно. Питер покосился на Баки. И чего тот раскочегарил кондёры?

Баки сидел с нечитаемым выражением лица, вцепившись обеими руками в штурвал, и напряжённо вглядывался в лобовое стекло.

— Эй. — Питер тронул его за рукав куртки. — Всё в порядке? 

Баки отрывисто кивнул, не взглянув на него.

— Что-то случилось? — продолжал наседать Питер. — Ты какой-то странный.

— Питер. — В голосе Баки прорезались угрожающие нотки. — Просто помолчи, хорошо?

Питер изобразил, что закрывает рот на замок и выбрасывает ключ за борт. Баки едва улыбнулся уголками губ и остаток пути они провели в тишине. 

— Сиди здесь, — сказал Баки, когда они приземлились посреди ослепительно сияющего снежно-туманного нигде. — Я сам всё сделаю.

— С чего вдруг? — вскинулся Питер. — Я пойду с тобой. 

— Слушай. — Баки встал. — Я не настроен сейчас спорить. Ты остаешься здесь. Точка.

— Там, — Питер ткнул пальцем в лобовое стекло, испытывая странное чувство совершенно не свойственного ему спокойствия — будто перешагнул невидимую черту, за которой все в принудительном порядке познают дзен, — ничего не стоит заблудиться даже днём. Я понимаю, что ты печёшься о моей безопасности, но поверь, я не буду обузой. 

Он изобразил свой лучший “пожалуйста?” взгляд.

Баки угрюмо посмотрел на него.

— Пожалуйста? — попробовал Питер уже вслух.

Поколебавшись ещё пару секунд Баки всё-таки кивнул. Питер внутренне выдохнул, поздравив себя с маленькой победой, и вслед за ним пошёл в небольшой багажный отсек, где они переоделись в теплые вещи. 

В очень тёплые вещи — в огромных непродуваемых пуховике и штанах Питер моментально вспотел. Хорошо, что заболеть ему не грозило. 

— Идём? — пропыхтел он, чувствуя, что сейчас упадёт в обморок от перегрева. 

— Идём. — Баки взял с полки напоминающую металлоискатель штуковину, открыл дверь, и они выпрыгнули наружу — прямиком на пронизывающий ветер, задувающий снег прямо в лицо. 

Питер поёжился, оглядываясь. Он в первый раз оказался в месте, где на километры во все стороны вообще не было людей, и это ощущалось необычно и слегка пугающе. 

— Держись поближе ко мне и не отставай, — сказал Баки, напряжённо оглядываясь вокруг. — Здесь недалеко. 

Выставив “металлоискатель” перед собой, он медленно пошел вперёд. Питер топал следом, от души жалея, что вообще увязался за ним — поблизости не было видно ни камней, ни башен, и только все более частое пиканье странного прибора нарушало окружающее безмолвие. 

— Стоп, — сказал Баки, когда пиканье слилось в один непрекращающийся вой. — Здесь. 

Он перевернул “металлоискатель” широкой стороной вверх и присоединил сверху ретранслятор.

— Что это за место? — спросил Питер, надеясь, что его слышно сквозь вой ветра.

— Здесь Говард Старк нашёл тессеракт, — коротко ответил Баки. 

— Что нашел? — не понял Питер. Ох уж эти суперсолдаты с их внятными суперсолдатскими объяснениями всего и вся. — Говард Старк — это же отец мистера Старка?

— Да. А тессеракт — это такая космическая штуковина, обладающая огромной силой, которую… — Баки тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от тягостных воспоминаний, — из-за которой погиб Стив. Ну, то есть не погиб, но тоже мало приятного. — Баки закончил манипуляции с ретранслятором и кивнул в сторону самолёта. — Пошли. 

— Я больше не сделаю ни шагу, пока ты не объяснишь мне, что происходит, — твёрдо сказал Питер и скрестил руки на груди, насколько позволяла сковывающая движения одежда. 

— Ты уверен, что сейчас подходящее место и время для шантажа? — рявкнул Баки, и вот его было очень хорошо слышно.

— Извини, чувак, ты сам мне выбора не оставил, — развёл руками Питер. Сдавать позиций он не собирался.

Некоторое время Баки молча сверлил его взглядом, но в итоге всё-таки сдался.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Но только когда мы вернёмся в самолёт. 

— Договорились, — не стал упрямиться Питер — на ледяном ветру у него лицо замерзло до такой степени, что губы едва шевелились. — Но учти, ты обещал.

Баки только отмахнулся, ничего не сказав в ответ.

***

 

— Ну так, — сказал Питер, когда они более-менее отогрелись и выпили горячего чаю. — Что происходит?

— А я уж надеялся, что ты забыл. — Баки усмехнулся и отставил чашку в сторону. 

— И очень зря.

— Ладно. Я расскажу тебе то, что знаю сам, но, — Баки с сомнением наморщил лоб, — у меня такое ощущение, что это далеко не всё.

— Идёт, — согласился Питер и направил на него пальцы, сложенные “пистолетом”: — Но учти, я пойму, если ты соврёшь.

— Да ладно? — скептически прищурился Баки. — Ты тоже видел тот стрёмный сериал про оборотней, где они могли чувствовать ложь?

— Я осилил два сезона, — поделился Питер. — Дальше не смог.

— А зря, там потом самое интересное началось, — доверительно сообщил Баки. — Правда, логики так и не появилось.

— А ты где успел его посмотреть? — удивился Питер.

— Ну, — Баки пожал плечами, — надо же было чем-то заниматься, пока я сидел в Румынии почти два года. Знаешь, что самое интересное? Я помню сюжет чуть ли не по сериям. Половину своей жизни не помню, а этот кошмар — пожалуйста!

— А что там в третьем сезоне… Ой! — Питер спохватился и возмущённо замахал руками: — Ты… Не переводи тему!

Баки состроил невинное выражение лица.

Питер сел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и скрестил руки на груди с видом злого полицейского.

— Ты обещал, — напомнил он и нахмурился, от души понадеявшись, что вышло хотя бы немного строго, а не… как обычно. 

— И уже жалею об этом. 

— Баки.

— Ладно. — Баки пожевал нижнюю губу. — На самом деле мне самому известно не так уж и много, только в общих чертах, а рассказать подробности некому. — Он невесело усмехнулся. — Если ты сейчас попробуешь дозвониться Старку, вряд ли у тебя получится.

— Почему? — насторожился Питер.

— Понятия не имею. В последний раз мы со Стивом созванивались в тот день, когда меня разморозили, я тогда соображал не так хорошо как хотелось бы, а потом начались проблемы со связью. Интересно, что до Т’Чаллы, несмотря на все их крутые вакандианские технологии, тоже никто не может дозвониться, электронная почта не работает, как и соцсети. Они как будто в вакууме каком-то, куда не пробиться радиосигналу. Шури, сестра Т’Чаллы, улетела к ним на подмогу накануне твоего приезда, но от неё тоже никаких вестей. 

— Они все в Нью-Йорке? — Питер похолодел. — О нет, Мэй...

— Спокойно, Питер, дыши. Ты с ней разговаривал вчера, а это значит, что она не в Нью-Йорке — либо не в той его части, куда не доходит сигнал. И у неё всё в порядке, верно?

— Да, — отрывисто кивнул Питер, уговаривая бешено бьющееся сердце успокоиться. — В порядке. 

— Отлично. Твоя тётя в безопасности, с ней всё будет нормально. Мне продолжать?

— Конечно. — Питер усилием воли взял себя в руки. Только панической атаки на пустом месте ему сейчас не хватало. — Давай. Что там, в Нью-Йорке?

— В Нью-Йорке намечается крупная заварушка. — Баки разом посерьёзнел. — Скажи, что тебе известно о свойствах вибраниума?

— Эм. — Питер задумался. — Внеземное происхождение. Один из самых прочных металлов, единственное месторождение — в Ваканде. Отражает вибрационную энергию, но при определенных условиях может и накапливать. Щит Кэпа из него изготовлен. Всё?

— А ещё его можно усилить магически и с его помощью создать армию человекоподобных неуязвимых роботов, — добавил Баки. — Слышал о Докторе Думе?

— Неа, — покачал головой Питер. — Мы должны его убить?

— Полегче, парень, эта работенка тебе точно не по зубам, — усмехнулся Баки. Питер сделал страшные глаза. — Даже не спорь. Короче говоря, когда начался весь этот замес с регистрацией супергероев, и Т’Чалла гонялся за мной, думая, что это я убил его отца, Думу каким-то образом удалось пробраться в Ваканду и украсть вибраниум — не весь, конечно, но ему хватило. Из этого вибраниума он настряпал ботов, с которыми незадолго до моей разморозки столкнулись Кэп и Старк. И вот ещё что… Ты в курсе, что Мстители возвращаются в Нью-Йорк? 

Мстители возвращаются в Нью-Йорк?! Ничего себе! От таких новостей у Питера закружилась голова. А может быть от того, что он слишком энергично замотал ею, демонстрируя своё неведение.

Баки кивнул:

— Я так и подумал. Со слов Кэпа, Старк им какие-то поблажки выбил, уж не знаю, что ему за это пришлось сделать, да и знать не хочу. Мне всё равно ещё неизвестно сколько в Ваканде куковать.

— Почему? — удивился Питер. — Ты разве теперь не Мститель?

— Скорее, наоборот, это мне некоторые очень хотят отомстить. Если что — за дело. — Баки невесело ухмыльнулся. — Нет, Питер, я не Мститель. Честно, вообще теперь не знаю, кто я. 

— Но ты же был там, в аэропорту, вместе с Кэпом? — Н-да, Питер, похоже, пора перестать делить мир на чёрное и белое.

— Я был там, потому что должен был там быть, — терпеливо пояснил Баки. — Кэп мой друг, и это самое меньшее, что я мог для него сделать после того, что он сделал для меня. Хотя на тот момент я не до конца понимал, что к чему, кто на чьей стороне, да и вообще... — Он неловко повел плечом. — Слишком привык убегать и прятаться. Я очень боялся, что Гидра найдёт меня, потому что к тому моменту, когда Стив меня отыскал, уже многое вспомнил, и… — он потёр лоб рукой, — поверь мне на слово, это не то, чем можно было бы гордиться.

— Но ты же не виноват? — неуверенно сказал Питер. — Ты ведь не по своей воле, в смысле… Из тебя сделали машину для убийства... Блин. Извини, я уже заткнулся.

Он покаянно посмотрел на помрачневшего Баки. Слова сейчас вряд ли помогли бы, это факт.

— Не знаю… — Баки с сомнением покачал головой. — Я ведь помню их всех, Питер. Всех, кого убивал, когда был Зимним Солдатом. Значит, наверное, мог это предотвратить… Я не знаю, но… Уже ничего не исправишь. — Он безнадёжно умолк, словно обдумывая что-то, и Питер тоже молчал, потому что понятия не имел, как подбодрить человека, обречённого жить с таким грузом на душе. 

Они помолчали, но эта тишина не была неловкой или вымученной. То ли потому, что они не слишком много знали друг о друге, то ли несмотря на это, но в компании Баки Питер чувствовал себя почти так же, как в компании Неда или Мэй: легко. За тем лишь исключением, что Нед иногда был придурком, а Мэй со свойственной ей бесцеремонной заботой то и дело норовила забыть про личное пространство, необходимое каждому современному подростку. В особенности, тому, который совмещает учебу и нелегальные супергеройские подвиги. 

Короче говоря, рядом с Баки Питер чувствовал себя свободно. Настолько свободно, что опять перестал следить за языком. 

— Слушай, а... — Он осёкся — как обычно, поздновато — и поморщился. — Хотя нет, забей. 

— Что? — Баки нахмурился и уставился на него.

— Ничего. Это, — Питер отмахнулся и уставился в потолок, — это глупо и… Не обращай внимания, я кретин.

— Ты добился прямо противоположного: теперь я точно не отстану. — Баки вздёрнул бровь. — Говори уже. 

— Обещай, что не разозлишься.

— Питер.

— Я серьёзно, у меня иногда бывает…

— Питер!

— Ладно, о’кей. — Питер набрал воздуху, надув щёки, и выдохнул. — Я спросить хотел… — Он смущённо почесал нос. — Что ты чувствуешь, когда, ну… — он неловко поёрзал и опустил взгляд, — когда тебя замораживают и… и размораживают? Снова и снова? Как это вообще? Ну вот, к примеру, в последний раз, в Ваканде? Что ты чувствовал, когда тебя разморозили?

Баки усмехнулся, и Питер мысленно обругал себя идиотом — уж и не вспомнить, в который раз за последние несколько дней. Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, злиться на него почему-то не собирались.

— В Ваканде? Хм. Вообще-то, я смутно помню тот день. — Баки с извиняющимся видом потёр шею. — Подозреваю, из-за того, что меня разморозили на месяц раньше срока, и вакандианские целители ещё не закончили работу. Понятия не имею, что они там делали в моей голове, но когда очнулся, я определенно чувствовал себя лучше, чем до заморозки. Гораздо лучше. По крайней мере, не шарахался от всех подряд, как зомби, и страх замкнутых пространств прошёл... Но, знаешь, — он невесело ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами, — это, конечно, не слишком приятное ощущение, когда ты постепенно становишься ледышкой. Хотя с методами Гидры не сравнить. В Ваканде мне хотя бы предварительно вкололи снотворное. 

— Тебя замораживали, как есть? — в ужасе спросил Питер. — Пока ты был в сознании?!

— Гидра — это тебе не дом общественного призрения. — Баки наклонился к нему и упёрся локтями в колени. — Их заморозки я помню очень хорошо. Сначала немеют ноги. Ты просто перестаёшь их чувствовать и всё. Потом холод поднимается выше, и спасибо, что пару десятилетий назад они усовершенствовали криокамеру и она стала работать быстрее, а ведь раньше этот гребаный ад мог длиться часами. Так что представь, что всё происходит быстро. Холод поднимается выше, и самое стрёмное начинается тогда, когда замерзают легкие, а тебе все ещё нужно дышать. Обычно я просто терял сознание от недостатка кислорода… В Ваканде всё, конечно, по-другому, там сплошь и рядом гуманизм и высокие технологии. Но знаешь... — Баки опустил голову, а когда вновь посмотрел на Питера, в его глазах были все эти семьдесят чертовых лет. — Фишка в том, что сколько бы их целители ни колдовали, я никогда этого не забуду. Как оно ощущается, когда ты почти мертв. Когда вокруг полно воздуха, а ты не можешь дышать. Это… самое жуткое, что мне приходилось испытывать в жизни.

Питер сглотнул и сжал губы. К горлу подкатил комок — Баки просил его не жалеть, но иначе не получалось. Мэй всегда говорила, что он слишком чувствительный. Вот же блин…

— Да ладно тебе, — с ноткой снисхождения сказал Баки и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Я рад, что всё закончилось именно так. И не надо меня жалеть, я уже говорил.

— После того, что ты рассказал, вряд ли у кого-нибудь это получится.

— Ты спросил — я ответил. Так что забей. Это бесит.

— Знаю. — Питер нервно дернул плечом. — Но я не могу. 

— Ещё научишься, — неожиданно жёстко сказал Баки. — Я вот уже понял, что в современном мире по-другому нельзя. 

— Можно, — твёрдо сказал Питер, глядя на него. — Всё от человека зависит. Мой дядя был таким. Не мог пройти мимо несправедливости, мимо тех, кого незаслуженно обижают. Он учил меня ставить себя на место другого человека прежде, чем делать выводы. Он говорил, что большая сила означает большую ответственность, и что нужно десять раз подумать прежде, чем эту силу применить. 

Баки довольно долго смотрел на него, и под его цепким изучающим взглядом Питер моментально сдулся. Не мастер он длинных вдохновляющих речей, н-да... 

— Ты очень хороший парень, Питер, — вдруг сказал Баки. — Не сдаёшь позиций, молодец. Стив тоже всегда был идеалистом. — Он потер висок и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Не знаю, правда, зачем я это говорю сейчас. Хотя, ты действительно чем-то похож на него. 

Сравнение с Кэпом бальзамом пролилось на основательно потрёпанную непростым разговором душу Питера. 

— Ты же так и не дорассказал, — приободрившись, рискнул напомнить он. — Что там с Думом и Башней?

— Точно. — Баки, кажется, и сам обрадовался смене темы. — Да там всё, как обычно: плохие парни уделали хороших, а теперь хорошим парням нужно собрать яйца в кулак и уделать плохих. Ну и мы с тобой поможем. — Он подмигнул Питеру, на что тот только закатил глаза. — В общем, после разморозки мне сказали, что возник форс-мажор, терапию закончат потом, выдали шмотки и отправили отсыпаться. В тот же день позвонил Стив и вкратце обрисовал ситуацию: Дум спёр из Ваканды немалое количество вибраниума и наделал этих самых роботов, на которых наткнулись Стив и Старк. Ещё Стив сказал, что из Нью-Йорка пришлют парнишку, которому нужно будет обеспечить прикрытие, — это он про тебя говорил — а Старк выслал подробную инструкцию со всеми локациями и схемой ретранслятора. Их по этой схеме изготовили в Ваканде и передали мне. Стив, к слову, уехал в Нью-Йорк задолго до того, как меня разморозили, чтобы решить все формальности со статусом Мстителей и помочь Т’Чалле разобраться с похищенным вибраниумом. Но они облажались. Думу удалось каким-то образом получить доступ к Башне Мстителей, не исключено, что в этом замешано правительство, и сделать из неё себе насест или что он там собрался делать. В общем, Стив подтянул всех наших в Нью-Йорк. Ещё у них там в тусовке какой-то доктор, фамилия у него странная… неважно, главное, что шаманит он почище вакандианских целителей. 

— Да-а? — протянул Питер. — Я не знаю никакого доктора.

— Действительно, как они могли позвать его, не спросив тебя. — Баки закатил глаза, а Питер оскорблённо насупился. — Или он сам к ним пришел… Короче, по версии дока, дело не то в Башне Мстителей, не то в месте, на котором она стоит. Там идёт выброс энергии, которая может обеспечить всему Нью-Йорку большой барабум. — Баки показал “воздушные кавычки”. — И чтобы этот эффект нейтрализовать, нужна энергия мест силы, которую можно получить с помощью ретрансляторов.

— Которые должны раскидать по всему миру мы с тобой, — закончил за него Питер. — Не сложноватая задачка для двоих?

— Значит, иначе не получается. — Баки развёл руками. — Сам видишь, что творится. Им там могут потребоваться все силы. Тем более, после истории с регистрацией супергерои не горят желанием засветиться где-нибудь, где их могут поймать и обвинить в чём угодно. 

— Да уж, — вздохнул Питер. Выходит, мистер Старк всё-таки сплавил его, чтобы не путался под ногами. С другой стороны, это всё же было задание, а не просто увлекательная прогулка. И вообще, неужели нельзя было сразу нормально объяснить? — А потом? Это всё?

— А потом появился ты, и вот теперь мы здесь. Как видишь, информации не так уж много.

— Неужели тебе было неинтересно узнать подробности? — не поверил Питер. — Я бы точно обо всём расспросил.

Баки неопределённо пожал плечами.

—Я привык исполнять приказы и не лезть, куда не просят, — после паузы, словно сомневаясь в правильности своей позиции, ответил он. 

Они помолчали. Самолёт, ведомый воздушными потоками, слегка просел и мелко затрясся — похоже, они попали в зону турбулентности. Баки, чертыхнувшись, метнулся в кабину пилота. Питер, от нечего делать, поплёлся за ним и уселся в своё кресло. Немного понаблюдал за Баки, который переключился на ручное управление и сосредоточенно вёл самолёт, а затем прислонился лбом к иллюминатору и уставился на тянущиеся до самого горизонта льды. Казалось, им нет конца и края.

— Быстрее бы уже свалить отсюда, — пробормотал Баки себе под нос. 

— Тебе, наверное, от одного взгляда вниз холодно становится? — рискнул предположить Питер.

— Дело не в холоде. У меня, — Баки мотнул головой, словно отгоняя морок, — неприятные ассоциации с этим местом.

— Почему? 

— Стив пролежал здесь семьдесят лет, — коротко ответил Баки, и больше в этот вечер они не разговаривали. 

***

 

— У нас топливо заканчивается, — сообщил Баки, приземлившись посреди пустыни. 

— А запасов разве нет? — всполошился Питер.

— Это и были запасы, — пояснил Баки и встал из кресла, разминая шею. — Старк немного не подрасчитал.

“Старк” и “не подрасчитал” в одном предложении, серьёзно? Это звучало ещё более неправдоподобно, чем “Капитан Америка не запланировал”.

— И что будем делать? — Питер озабоченно нахмурился.

— До Японии дотянем, а потом пешком пойдем, — обнадёжил Баки и рассмеялся, увидев его вытянувшееся лицо. — Не переживай, я пошутил. Всё у нас нормально с топливом, просто у тебя очень забавная реакция на форс-мажор.

— Вот спасибо, — надулся Питер.

Баки, проигнорировав его душевные терзания, задумчиво огляделся. 

— Придётся немного пройтись, чтобы не спалиться охране раньше времени, — решил он. 

— Да без проблем.

***

 

— Может, вернёмся в Стоунхендж? — окончательно запыхавшись, спросил Питер, когда стало очевидно, что пройтись придется не “немного”. 

— Уже почти на месте, — тяжело дыша, ответил Баки, сверяясь с компасом.

— О, супер, ты бы ещё по звездам путь сверял! — не удержался Питер. 

— Тут GPS, умник, — потряс компасом Баки. — О, я же говорил!

Из-за бархана показалась верхушка пирамиды Джосера, а поднявшись на холм, Питер увидел её во всей красе. В наступивших и стремительно сгущающихся сумерках она смотрелась таинственно, почти зловеще, до озноба по коже. Со стороны, откуда они шли, стояли какие-то вагончики и палатки, и чуткий слух Питера уловил разговоры на английском и французском.

— Археологи, — заключил Баки. — Только этого не хватало. Короче, план такой: дождёмся ночи и всё сделаем.

— Отличный план, — фыркнул Питер. — Закинем штуковину наверх или нужно засунуть внутрь?

— Лучше внутрь, — решил Баки. — Вход в пирамиду с северной стороны, так что нам надо её обойти. Пошли. 

— Главное кого-нибудь случайно не воскресить, — пробормотал Питер себе под нос и зашагал следом.

***

 

— Так что ты там говорил про “воскресить”? — проорал Баки из-за угла пирамиды. 

Мумия, утробно зарычав, двинулась в его сторону. 

— Это не я! — Питер послал ей вдогонку шмат шок-паутины, но это мало помогло, так что он просто принялся методично и целенаправленно заматывать её в паутину, как в кокон. 

А всё так хорошо начиналось — он залез в пирамиду, пока Баки дежурил снаружи, запрятал ретранслятор в укромном уголке, и все шло по плану, пока чёрт его не дёрнул сфотографироваться. Пока принимал удобную позу, оступился и полетел вниз, свалил какой-то саркофаг… и началось.

— А кому я говорил никуда не лезть?! — рассвирепел Баки. — А кто мне говорил: я не буду ничего трогать, просто посмотрю?!

— Я не виноват! Это случайность! — Питер дёрнул за паутину, мумия свалилась на землю и, рыча, попыталась высвободиться, но ничего, конечно, не получилось, так что в итоге она благоразумно прекратила сопротивление.

Питер и Баки нависли над мумией, не глядя друг на друга. Вблизи она смотрелась совсем не страшно, как и должно смотреться то, что давно умерло. 

— Оставим так? — неуверенно спросил Питер.

— Угу, на ней теперь только твоего автографа не хватает, — сказал Баки.

— Я не смогу её убить, — замахал руками Питер.

— Да твою мать, она уже мёртвая! — Баки шагнул вперед и в мгновение ока свернул мумии шею. Подумав, оторвал голову и отшвырнул в сторону. 

— Вообще-то, я не успел сказать, что паутина растворится через два часа. — Питер всё это время стоял, закрыв лицо руками. — Ты там всё?

— Да, — ответил Баки и, отряхнув колени, встал. — Можно смотреть.

Питер с опаской покосился на обезглавленную мумию.

— Видишь? — Баки встал рядом и закинул руку ему на плечо. — Ничего страшного, даже крови нет. Просто голова отдельно от тела. Давай-ка засыпем тут всё песком. 

— Как думаешь, кто это? — спросил Питер, когда они наскоро спрятали “тело”. 

— Поскольку вылез он из пирамиды Джосера, предположу, что Джосер, — с сарказмом ответил Баки.

Питер закатил глаза:

— Необязательно. Ты что, не в курсе, что иногда вместе с фараонами хоронили его слуг? И, по мере надобности, хоронили детей и жён в тех же пирамидах, ну, не всех сразу, конечно.

— Теперь в курсе, — фыркнул Баки. — Но мне пофиг. Главное, что оно больше не пытается нас сожрать. 

Со стороны стоянки археологов послышались крики и замаячил свет. 

— Н-да, реакция у них, конечно, — оценил Баки. — Как у Национальной гвардии во время инопланетного нашествия. Давай убираться отсюда. 

Они укрылись за высоким песчаным холмом, наблюдая за беготнёй археологов. Труп мумии те пока не нашли, что не могло не радовать. 

— Хорошо, что это не Тутанхамон, — пробормотал Питер себе под нос. 

— Почему это? — удивился Баки.

— Ему при жизни и так досталось, — вздохнул Питер и пошел к самолёту.

***

 

— У нас очень странный маршрут, — объявил Питер, когда они летели над Гималаями. 

— С добрым утром, — ответил Баки, сверяясь с курсом. 

— Нет, серьёзно. Мы же летаем кругами. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда. Топливо вот тратим впустую. Зачем? 

— Так безопаснее. 

Питер открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, к чему такие сложности, но понял, что не хочет знать больше. Когда всё это закончится, он точно вытрясет из мистера Старка самые подробные подробности, но пока — не-е. И так сплошной стресс кругом, да и спокойный — относительно — сон прельщал Питера куда больше информации о том, от кого они так тщательно шифруются. 

На этот раз они не стали садиться — тем более, что садиться было, собственно говоря, некуда, разве что на какой-нибудь горный пик. Баки закрепил ретранслятор на маленьком дроне (и чего только не найдешь в багажном отделении самолёта Старк Индастриз, это ж надо) и с помощью Карен задал координаты на панели управления.

— Курс установлен, — сообщила Карен. — Тридцать один градус четыре минуты одна секунда северной широты. Восемьдесят один градус восемнадцать минут сорок шесть секунд восточной долготы. Подтверждаете перемещение?

— Подтверждаю, — скомандовал Баки, и выпустил дрон через парашютный отсек.

— Интересно, — задумчиво сказал Питер, наблюдая, как дрон проворно летит по направлению к горе, — можно ли считать, что мы её покорили?

— Ты о чем? — удивился Баки. 

— Ну, Кайлас. — Питер ткнул пальцем в иллюминатор, как будто это всё объясняло. — До его вершины ещё никто не дошел. Вроде бы. 

— Круто. — Баки включил автопилот и поднялся. — Извини, что по такому случаю не запасся американским флагом. Стива бы сюда, у него по-любому нашлось бы с собой что-нибудь звёздно-полосатое.

Он рассмеялся и ушел в салон, оставив Питера в полнейшем недоумении о причинах веселья (но что-то ему подсказывало, что это была шутка не из разряда приличных).

***

 

— Слушай. — Питер почесал лоб и повернулся к Баки. — А это вообще законно? То, что мы делаем?

Баки хмыкнул и заложил крутой вираж — так, что Питера вжало в кресло из-за перегрузки. 

— Мы пересекли границы половины стран Европы и сейчас делаем то же самое с границами стран Азии. На самолёте нет никаких опознавательных знаков и отключены все внешние системы связи. Помимо этого, он напичкан антирадарным и прочим маскирующим оборудованием, так что засечь его ни с земли, ни с воздуха практически невозможно. — Баки посмотрел на Питера и медленно приподнял бровь. — Как думаешь, понадобились ли бы подобные меры, если бы мы действовали законно?

— То, что его невозможно засечь, — Питер пошевелил в воздухе пальцами и решил не париться, — определённо радует. 

Баки снисходительно усмехнулся и направил самолёт на снижение.

***

 

— О’кей, ладно. — Питер с опаской покосился на призывно поблёскивающую воду. — И как мы туда залезем?

Загадочные японские пирамиды Йонагуни резко перестали быть притягательными и стали пугающими, когда выяснилось, что они находятся на глубине тридцати метров. А они, конечно, все ещё вдвоем с Баки и никаких опытных дайверов за время путешествия к ним не присоединилось. 

После происшествия с паромом Питер не слишком любил приключения в воде.

— Смотрел “Выжить любой ценой”? — Баки деловито разматывал трос. Вид у него при этом был самый что ни на есть кровожадный. 

— Э… Нет. — По правде сказать, Питер уже побаивался, чего там Баки насмотрелся по телеку за два года румынского вояжа и к каким безумным идеям это может его привести. 

— Зря. Сейчас бы глупых вопросов не задавал. — Баки абсолютно дьявольски улыбнулся. — И почему это “мы”? Мне уже давно пора на пенсию, так-то.

— Я туда не полезу. — Питер даже отступил на шаг. 

Баки устало вздохнул и одарил его взглядом “я и мой друг-дебил”.

— Современная молодёжь вообще понимает шутки? — философски вопросил он у небес.

— Только хорошие, — не растерялся Питер. 

— В моё время это была бы хорошая шутка, — парировал Баки.

— Вас послушать, так раньше всё было лучше, — фыркнул Питер. 

— Не всё, — покладисто согласился Баки, копаясь в своей сумке. 

— Телевидение, например, да? — съязвил Питер, с интересом наблюдая за ним. — Ух ты, это что такое?

— Машина судного дня, разве не похоже?— ответил Баки и вытащил из сумки очередной чудо-прибор, напоминающий маленькую торпеду. 

— Похоже, — оценил Питер. — А если серьёзно? 

— Подводный дрон. — Баки закончил возиться с камерой и с помощью автоматических зажимов закрепил на дроне ретранслятор. — Хочешь порулить?

— Хочу, — просиял Питер и взял планшет с запущенной программой управления. Баки запустил дрон в воду, и Питер принялся “рулить”.

— Чуть правее, — направлял Баки. — Ага, видишь вон те плиты? Поднимайся по этой стороне, посмотрим, что там. Так. Так. Сможешь зацепиться за вон тот выступ?

— Сейчас попробую.

Дрон занырнул вглубь каменной “террасы”, подплыл к одной из устойчиво лежащих плит и опустился на неё. Питер потыкал указанные Баки кнопки: в основании дрона выдвинулись четыре острых металлических зацепа и ввинтились в плиту. 

— Не снесёт течением? — с сомнением глядя на конструкцию, спросил Питер.

— Если что, валим всё на Старка, — зевнул Баки. — Вся техника — его рук дело. Но вообще не должно. Отцепляй трос и полетели дальше. У меня смутное ощущение, что время поджимает.

***

 

— Не знаю почему, но мне здесь не нравится, — резюмировал Питер, прогулявшись по развалинам Пирамиды Солнца. Темнело в Мексике стремительно, так что пока они дошли от места посадки до места назначения — не так уж и далеко — вокруг сгустились почти осязаемые сумерки, вязкие, как смола, того и гляди застрянешь в них. А спустя ещё буквально минут пятнадцать, пока они болтались, осматриваясь на местности, стало совсем темно. 

— Мне тоже, — согласился Баки и включил фонарь. — Нехорошее место. 

Питер задрал голову, рассматривая пирамиду. Навскидку она была практически такой же высокой, как и пирамида Джосера, однако отчего-то казалась почти бесконечной. Густые предгрозовые тучи нависали прямо над ней, не добавляя картине оптимизма. В окружающем со всех сторон лесу царила липкая неприятная тишина — ни чириканья птиц, ни шороха листвы, ни хруста сломанной под лапами какого-нибудь животного ветки.

Питеру стало не по себе. 

— Угу. — Он едва удержался от едкого “нашли куда ребенка отправить”. — Возможно, это как-то связано с человеческими жертвоприношениями.

Как в лучших образчиках второсортных фильмов ужасов в этот самый момент на горизонте сверкнула молния и грянул гром. 

— А ты, видимо, в классе самый умный, да? — неожиданно спросил Баки. 

— Хм… — Питер почесал затылок и пожал плечами. Вопрос был явно с подвохом, только с каким, он не уловил. — Может быть. По крайней мере, мне все это говорят. 

— Вот в школе и умничай. На биологии, — отрезал Баки и начал подниматься по ступенькам. 

Питер скрестил руки на груди и покачал головой — Баки порой бывал совершенно невыносим. В особенности, когда нервничал. 

Питер поймал себя на мысли, что почти привык.

— Ты тоже это чувствуешь? — спросил он, топая следом за Баки.

— Чувствую что?

— Ну. — Питер огляделся и передёрнул плечами. — Как будто за нами кто-то наблюдает.

— Нет. Я не верю в сверхъестественное, — отрезал Баки, но тем не менее тоже покосился на окружающий лес.

— Да ладно? — пожалуй, слишком громко поразился Питер — так, что эхо разнеслось по округе. Он осёкся и продолжил уже гораздо тише: — Да мы с тобой сами почти сверхъестественное. И половина Мстителей тоже.

— Это другое, — в тон ему отозвался Баки. — Наша сверхъестественность — дело рук человека, а не каких-то там… потусторонних сил. 

Словно в подтверждение его слов в небе снова сверкнуло и громыхнуло — на этот раз гораздо ближе. 

— Давай-ка торопиться, — сказал Баки и побежал вверх по лестнице. Питер припустил следом — спасибо их несверхъестественным суперспособностям, бегать они были способны быстро и долго, так что скоро достигли вершины. 

— Ты что-то говорил про жертвоприношения? — беззаботно спросил Баки и мотнул головой в сторону невысокого алтаря. — Видимо, именно здесь всем головы и отрывали. 

— Им вскрывали грудные клетки и вырывали сердца, — машинально поправил Питер, с опаской осматриваясь. — И только потом отрубали головы. Иногда бросали живьем в костер, а потом отрубали головы. Предварительно вскрыв грудные клетки и вырвав сердца. 

— Как интересно, — отозвался Баки и нахлобучил ретранслятор на алтарь. — Как-нибудь обязательно приеду сюда на экскурсию. Если не случится апокалипсис. 

— Здесь туристы ходят, — дошло до Питера. — Ты уверен, что стоит это так оставлять?

— Не уверен, — подумав, неохотно согласился Баки. — И что ты предлагаешь? 

— Можем поискать вход в тоннель и поместить её внутрь.

— Здесь есть тоннели?

— И не один.

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— Я погуглил. — Питер торжествующе потряс телефоном. — Скажи спасибо мобильному интернету. 

***

 

На то, чтобы разыскать вход в тоннели под пирамидой и найти более-менее укромный угол, у них ушло минут сорок, к концу которых Питер сам на себя нагнал такого страха, что пулей вылетел наружу, едва они закончили с установкой ретранслятора.

— Если честно, — сказал Баки, отряхивая с куртки древнюю пыль, — сейчас мне тоже не по себе.

— Как приятно это слышать, — раздражённо съязвил Питер и в то же мгновение им на головы обрушился дождь. 

— Бежим! — Баки, накрывшись курткой, ринулся в ближайшие кусты. Питер последовал его примеру, однако его ветровка моментально промокла и только мешалась. 

Чертыхнувшись, Питер стащил её совсем, оставшись в одной футболке, и догнал Баки.

— На, держи, — тот скинул с себя куртку и бросил Питеру.

— Да не надо! — перекрикивая шум дождя проорал он и бросил её обратно. — Я всё равно уже насквозь, да и заболеть не могу.

— Как хочешь. — Баки забрал куртку, но надевать не стал. Перебежками от дерева к дереву они кое-как добрались до поляны, где оставили самолёт. И вовремя — в отличие от костюма Человека-Паука, в обычной одежде встроенных обогревателей не было, так что Питер уже начал стучать зубами от холода.

Баки кивнул Питеру забираться в самолёт, залез сам и заблокировал дверь. И ещё закрыл на внутренний замок. Пожалуй, даже слишком поспешно. Хорошо, что хоть не забаррикадировался, это точно выглядело бы странно. 

— Н-да, — прокомментировал Питер, глядя, как с них обоих на пол салона ручьями течёт вода.

— Надо переодеться. — Баки, на ходу стягивая футболку, прошёл в багажный отсек и вернулся с кучей шмоток. — Выбирай, что тебе подойдет, но по ходу здесь всё только на меня. 

— Ничего, сойдёт, — отмахнулся Питер и с отвращением избавился от мокрой насквозь одежды. Белья на смену он не нашёл, так что, поколебавшись, натянул сухие штаны прямо на голое тело. Баки переодевался, сидя в кресле спиной к нему. Питер с завистью покосился на бугрящуюся мышцами спину и широкий разворот плеч. Н-да, ему такое не светило даже если бы он не вылезал из спортзала — всё равно так и останется мелким и жилистым, сколько бы паучьих апгрейдов не подкинул случай.

— Чай будешь? — Баки, не оборачиваясь, прошёл в зону для стюардов и включил чайник. — Ты там закончил?

— Угу. — Питер влез в футболку. — Но вообще я не стесняюсь. Если что.

Баки вернулся и скептически оглядел его с головы до ног.

— Нормально, — решил он. — Всё равно скоро дома будем. 

— Мы что, — Питер аж подскочил, — мы закончили?!

— Да.

— Господи, наконец-то! — Питер с победным кличем упал в кресло и раскинул руки, перевалившись через подлокотник. — Надо позвонить Мэй.

— Звони. — Баки завёл двигатели и поднял самолёт в воздух. — Если увидит Старка, пусть передаст, что курочка в гнезде.

— Ага. — Питер, даже не пытаясь сдерживать широкую улыбку, пялился в потолок. Они летят домой! И года не прошло!

Возможно, дома они даже увидят что-нибудь интересное — например, как Железный Человек бок о бок с Капитаном Америкой побеждают очередное мировое зло! Но даже если не увидят, Питер не очень расстроится — за последние несколько дней он насмотрелся всякого на год вперед.

***

 

Н-да. Похоже, они едва не пропустили самое интересное.

Над Манхеттеном сверкали молнии, отовсюду валил дым и периодически оглушительно грохотало, кажется, разом со всех сторон. Уолл-стрит превратилась в кладбище брошенных и искореженных автомобилей, тут и там что-то взрывалось и горело, в общем, вокруг творилось примерно то же самое, что и во время атаки читаури с той лишь разницей, что инопланетных кораблей нигде не наблюдалось. 

В довершение всего показавшаяся из-за Бакстер Тауэр Башня Мстителей, оказавшаяся эпицентром сосредоточения молний, была окружена странным зеленоватым свечением, по которому то и дело пробегали электрические разряды. Над Башней стремительной красно-золотой стрелой носился Железный Человек в компании какого-то чувака в пафосном красном плаще, а на земле тут и там вышагивали целые полчища вооружённых не то людей, не то роботов, которым противостояли несколько супергероев. И перевес был явно не на стороне последних.

Питер, разинув рот, припал к иллюминатору.

— Что там происходит?! 

Баки выругался — в третий раз за последние четыре минуты и крайне непечатно. Питер покраснел. Если бы он не знал точно, что Баки служил в армии, после услышанного удостоверился бы — только там можно такому научиться. 

— Понятия не имею, — сквозь зубы процедил Баки и направил самолёт на снижение. — Питер, послушай меня внимательно. Сейчас ты будешь делать то, что я скажу. — Он посадил самолёт на более-менее чистый от завалов пятачок земли. Приземление оказалось жёстче всех предыдущих, и Питер ойкнул, потирая локоть, которым его угораздило стукнуться о приборную панель. 

— Если ты о том, чтобы я сидел здесь и ни во что не ввязывался, — он отстегнул ремень безопасности и, на ходу скидывая одежду, бросился к выходу, — то даже не надейся. Там мистер Старк, я должен ему помочь!

— Питер, — уронил Баки. — Сейчас я пойду туда, а ты останешься здесь.

— Нет, — сказал Питер. Поколебавшись секунду — светить голой задницей было неудобно, но в конце концов, кому какая разница? — отшвырнул штаны с толстовкой и влез в костюм. 

— Я не открою дверь, — сказал Баки, стоя позади него.

— Значит, я её вынесу. Ты знаешь, что я могу. — Питер развернулся и встал лицом к нему, широко расставив ноги и сверкая глазами. Его не на шутку разозлили, и он не собирался сдавать позиции. — Баки. Не заставляй меня ломать самолёт. Открой. Чёртову. Дверь. 

— Я не могу позволить тебе ввязаться в передрягу, которая тебе не по зубам! — рявкнул Баки. — Ты понятия не имеешь, что там творится!

— Если ты говорил мне правду, то значит, ты тоже! Но тебя это не останавливает! — возмутился Питер в ответ. — Почему так? Мы, в конце концов, напарники! 

—Мы не напарники! — Баки в бессилии закатил глаза. — Мне поручили присматривать за тобой, а тебя отправили подальше, потому что здесь, в Нью-Йорке стало слишком опасно!

— В Нью-Йорке, живут миллионы людей, — сквозь зубы процедил Питер, решив оставить на потом то, почему его так задело это “не напарники”. — И для большинства из них то, что здесь происходит, что бы это ни было, гораздо опаснее, чем для меня. Здесь Мэй…

— Она в безопасности, — обронил Баки, словно защищаясь.

— Здесь ещё и мои друзья. Да и не в этом дело вообще! — Питер всплеснул руками. — Я не могу оставаться в стороне, когда кому-то нужна помощь!

— Здесь есть, кому помочь людям. — Баки шагнул к нему и с силой встряхнул за плечи. — А тебе для начала нужно подрасти.

— Вы со своей опекой опоздали года на три, — тихо сказал Питер, глядя ему в глаза. — Пожалуйста, Баки. Дай мне шанс быть полезным. 

Снаружи что-то взорвалось, самолёт тряхнуло и потащило вбок. Чувствуя, что теряет равновесие, Питер уцепился паутиной за переборку и перехватил Баки за руку, не дав тому упасть.

Они уставились друг на друга, молча сражаясь за первенство в этом споре.

Прошла, наверное, целая вечность.

Тревожное “Мы не справляемся! Нужно подкрепление!” донеслось снаружи. Баки, похоже, тоже это услышал.

Питер сжал зубы. Видимо, придется всё-таки ломать самолёт. 

— Не лезь на рожон, ладно? — вздохнув, сдался Баки.

— Я бы рад тебе обещать, но не могу, — честно признался Питер.

Баки закатил глаза, вернулся в кабину пилота и открыл дверь.

— Тогда хотя бы постарайся не умереть. И я первый! — Он зацепил за ухо передатчик и, опередив Питера, выпрыгнул из самолёта. Питер, на ходу натянув маску, спрыгнул следом и выпрямился, оглядываясь. 

Вокруг царил полный хаос. Они приземлились неподалеку от Башни, так что масштабы — вторжения? нашествия? — были видны невооруженных взглядом: полуразрушенные дома, разбегающиеся в панике люди, следы крови на асфальте тут и там. Мимо, не разбирая дороги, неслись машины служб спасения и полиции, и, кажется, Питер заприметил вдалеке несколько танков. Дым от горящего рядом здания застилал глаза. 

— Система усиленной фильтрации воздуха активирована, — любезно сообщила Карен. 

— Питер! Подключайся к общему каналу и давай за мной! — скомандовал Баки и помчался вперёд, туда, откуда слышались крики и звуки стрельбы. 

— Карен! Как мне связаться с остальными?

— Переключаюсь на общий канал связи. — Так вот как это, оказывается, работает. 

— А вот и наш доблестный Паучок! — раздался в ухе знакомый голос. На заднем плане слышались звуки взрывов и неприятный электрический треск. — Как добрались?

— Отлично, спасибо! — Питер перепрыгнул через полуразрушенную стену и кинулся на помощь Баки, на пару с Чёрной Вдовой теснивших группу роботов к ограждению. Намертво скрутил нескольких паутиной, махнул отсалютовавшей ему Вдове и ловко перелетел через догорающий остов брошенного хозяином навороченного джипа. — Было очень познавательно! Почти как в Музее Естественной Истории!

— Это радует. — В наушнике что-то вновь загудело, затрещало и заматерилось. Вернее, заматерился мистер Старк, а что там гудело и трещало, Питер предпочел не думать. — Хотя на вашем месте, мистер Барнс, я бы подумал о Румынии. 

— Я лучше подумаю о Ваканде, — мрачно отозвался Баки, перехватил брошенный Вдовой пистолет и несколькими прицельными выстрелами — Питер невольно восхитился его меткостью — нейтрализовал оставшихся роботов. 

— Верно мыслите, мистер Барнс, — голос Старка потонул в вое сирен. 

— Тони. Хватит, — ещё один знакомый голос ворвался в перепалку, и Питер испытал острое чувство дежа вю. 

— Я сам решу, когда мне хватит, о’кей, Кэп? 

В наушнике что-то щелкнуло и голоса мистера Старка и Капитана прервались на полуслове.

— Нашли время, — секунду спустя прокомментировал ещё один голос, Питер понятия не имел, кому он принадлежит, но был полностью с ним согласен. 

— Привыкай, — отозвалась Вдова. — Нам пришлось. 

— Питер, не тормози! — Баки оглянулся и указал ему двумя пальцами на отряд полицейских, которые держали оборону против превосходящих числом ботов. — Давай туда, но не теряйся!

— Ок! — крикнул Питер. — А доктор Дум будет?

— А тебе того, что есть, мало? — поинтересовался ещё один смутно знакомый голос — молодой и ехидный. 

— Джонни, ты? — осенило Питера. Над его головой что-то загрохотало, Питер задрал голову и увидел прочертивший небо летающий вездеход — по крайней мере, это было очень похоже на летающий вездеход — на всех парах мчащийся к обороняющим Башню Железному Человеку и “красному плащу”. 

— Ага, — отозвался Шторм. — А вот и он, познакомить?

— Пожалуй, нет. — Питер орудовал паутиной, опутывая максимальное количество ботов и молясь, чтобы она не закончилась в самый неподходящий момент. — Блин, что он делает?!

Дум со всей дури врезался в Железного Человека и они, сцепившись, обрушились на крышу Башни. 

— Пытается реализовать свои коварные суперзлодейские планы, — зловеще прошипел в наушнике ещё один незнакомый голос.

— Лэнг, не начинай. Привет, Питер, — и ещё один. Господи, сколько их тут и почему они все знают его, а он — почти никого?!

— Здрасьте! — вежливо отозвался Питер и здоровой металлической балкой снес несколько роботоголов. — А вы кто? 

— Хоукай, — хохотнув, ответил последний голос. — Рад знакомству.

— Взаимно! — Питер одной левой придержал грозящую обрушиться стену, пока последних гражданских эвакуировали с линии огня (какой-то бородатый мужик в очках даже попытался взять у него автограф). 

— Какие у вас тут все вежливые, в Мстителях, просто загляденье! — прокомментировал, кажется, Лэнг. — И почему только меня все всегда пытаются убить?

— Языком бы ты трепал поменьше, — посоветовал голос, до этого выражавший недовольство разборками Кэпа и Старка в режиме реального времени. — Глядишь, и желающих тебя прихлопнуть было бы меньше. Кстати, Питер, я Сэм. Сокол.

— О, привет! — обрадовался Питер. 

— Мстители! — грянул в наушнике голос Кэпа. — Напоминаю, что общий канал предназначен для экстренных сообщений, а не для оффтопа!

На пару секунд на линии воцарилась мертвая тишина. Потом несколько голосов синхронно присвистнули, а Вдова даже выдала что-то вроде “нифига себе”.

— Вот и Капитан Америка выучил слово “оффтоп”, — философски изрек Лэнг. — До чего доводит жизнь в бегах, а.

— Кэп, между прочим, ты просил не выражаться в эфире, — пожурила Вдова. — А сам?

— А Кэп у нас непогрешимый, ему можно, — объявил вернувшийся на связь Старк — Питер, сам не до конца понимая, почему, обрадовался, будто ему вручили подарок от Санты в июле и на Рождество пообещали ещё один. 

— Слушайте, может, оставите на потом выяснение отношений? — не выдержал Сокол.

— Опять эта мыльная опера, — одновременно с ним сказал Лэнг.

— Господи, начинается! — одновременно с ними вздохнула Вдова.

— Мстители! — опять Кэп. — Мы не на прогулку вышли. Каждому расчистить свой квадрат в течение трёх минут и уходить как можно дальше от Башни. Приказ понятен?

Нестройный хор голосов ответил утвердительно.

— Будьте готовы к тому, что сваливать придется чуть раньше, — добавил Старк, и Питер скривился от пронзившего ухо мерзкого звука — как будто кто-то изо всех сил водил ногтем по стеклу. 

— Питер. — Баки возник рядом с ним и крепко взял под локоть. — Держись рядом со мной.

— Да всё в норме! — возмутился Питер и в этот момент рядом с ним обрушилось державшееся на честном слове бетонное перекрытие — Баки в последний момент успел дернуть его в сторону и, повалив на землю, закрыл собой.

Опять. Как тогда, с самолётом, только на этот раз угроза была самой что ни на есть реальной, их ещё и знатно присыпало сверху каменными обломками. 

— Всё в норме, говоришь? — Баки приподнялся над ним на локтях и сплюнул на асфальт набившуюся в рот каменную крошку. По его щеке от виска текла кровь, особенно яркая на бледном от бетонной пыли лице. 

Питер сдвинул маску на лоб и толкнул его в плечо. 

— Ты меня отвлёк! — Он машинально потянулся, чтобы стереть кровь — на деле только ещё больше размазал. 

Баки недовольно мотнул головой, мазнув носом по его запястью. 

Питер сглотнул — в горле отчего-то пересохло.

— У тебя тут… 

— Херня, царапина. — Баки встал, слегка пошатываясь, и Питер вскочил следом, с тревогой вглядываясь в его лицо. Похоже, его всё-таки неслабо приложило по башке. — Мы, кажется, договорились, что ты не будешь лезть на рожон?

— Не помню такого! — Питер, встав перед ним и ловко скрутил нескольких бегущих наперерез роботов. —И я не лезу на рожон! Я вообще на месте стою практически!

Внезапно землю встряхнуло мощным толчком, от которого то, что ещё стояло, попадало как подкошенное, включая строения и людей. 

На этот раз Питер был готов. Он уцепился паутиной за торчащую из земли арматуру и удержал Баки, схватив его за куртку.

— Все назад! — прогремел над головами голос Железного Человека. — Уходите как можно дальше, сейчас будет магия!

Мстители и остававшиеся в строю полицейские бросились врассыпную. Баки перехватил Питера за запястье и побежал, увлекая за собой — видимо, чувствовал, что кое-кто хотел остаться и посмотреть. 

Но Питер всё равно обернулся на бегу. 

“Красный плащ” завис высоко над Башней и замахал руками, а дальше всё произошло гораздо быстрее, чем можно было подумать.

Сперва его руки окружило ослепительно-белое сияние, которое увеличивалось до тех пор, пока не захватило собой весь верхний этаж Башни, образовав искрящуюся сферу, напоминающую огромную шаровую молнию. Одновременно с этим небо над Нью-Йорком прорезали семь таких же ослепительно-белых молний, которые сошлись в “шаре” и натянулись, словно лески. 

“Плащ” взмахнул руками, облетел Башню по кругу и вновь завис над ней — на этот раз неподвижно — после чего окружавшее её зеленоватое свечение забликовало, пошло рябью и разлетелось в разные стороны вместе с осколкам стёкол: от чудовищной силы взрыва в Башне выбило окна от первого до последнего этажа.

Питер видел что-то подобное в “Охотниках за привидениями”, но в реале это смотрелось куда эффектнее и страшнее. Они с Баки уже давно не бежали — оказывается, не только Питеру было интересно посмотреть, ради чего, собственно, они полмира облетели. 

Поднявшаяся от взрыва пыль ещё не успела осесть, а у всех вокруг уже трезвонили телефоны — похоже, накрывший Нью-Йорк непроницаемый для радиосигнала купол благополучно самоликвидировался вместе с… чем-то там крайне опасным, от чего они в очередной раз спасли человечество и о чем он ещё обязательно расспросит мистера Старка. 

Крайне пристрастно расспросит. Да. 

— Офигеть, — сказал невесть как оказавшийся рядом Джонни. На нём был обтягивающий синий костюм с цифрой “4” на груди. Неподалеку от него стояла красивая блондинка в таком же костюме — на ней он, пожалуй, смотрелся ещё более обтягивающе. 

Блондинка обворожительно улыбнулась и подмигнула Питеру. Питер предсказуемо стушевался. 

— Знакомьтесь. — Джонни подозвал её ближе. — Это Сью, моя сестра. 

— Я старше, так что скорее это он мой брат, — ухмыльнулась Сью и по очереди пожала руки Питеру и Баки. — Мы сегодня с ним на пару за всю Фантастическую Четвёрку отдуваемся. О тебе, парень, — она хлопнула Питера по плечу, — я уже наслышана. Молодец. 

Питер смущенно улыбнулся и, чтобы занять себя чем-нибудь, огляделся. Вокруг становилось все более людно: прибывала полиция, пожарные тушили все, что ещё горело, да и у парамедиков работы было хоть отбавляй.

Раздался шум репульсоров и Железный Человек приземлился рядом с ними. Лицевая панель шлема поднялась, продемонстрировав лицо Тони Старка — гораздо более усталое и озабоченное, чем когда они виделись в последний раз.

— Мистер Паркер. — Он кивнул Питеру, даже не взглянув на Баки.

— Мистер Старк. — Приосанившись, вернул любезность Питер.

Старк посмотрел на него и, хмыкнув, выбрался из брони. Конечно, он был в костюме. Питеру оставалось только гадать, как этот невозможный человек умудряется после адской переделки выглядеть так, будто его некстати вырвали с президентского банкета. 

— Нет, вы только посмотрите. — Старк сунул руки в карманы брюк, перекатился с пятки на мысок и оглядел Питера с головы до ног. — И правда на Кэпа похож. А я-то думал, мне показалось. Ну и зачем я с тобой связался? Опять наступаю на те же грабли, ничему меня жизнь не учит. 

Питер на это только закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди. Скилл “не реагируй на адресованный тебе сарказм” за время их с Баки увлекательного путешествия был им прокачан до восьмидесятого левела. 

— Ну и что там? — спросила подошедшая к ним Вдова. — Что с Думом?

— В кои-то веки правительственные разработки послужили на пользу общему делу. — Старк закатил глаза. — Дум сейчас спит и видит сны в камере, блокирующей суперспособности. Вечером его перевезут в Рафт, ну а дальше уже не мои проблемы.

— А Росс? — спросил Джонни.

— Поскольку он здорово себя скомпрометировал, — Старк смахнул с плеча несуществующие пылинки, — думаю, что в ближайшее время нас ждёт ряд громких отставок и не менее громких назначений в высших эшелонах власти. Если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду.

Стоявшие рядом супергерои синхронно вздохнули: кто-то с облегчением, кто-то озабоченно, а кто-то как Питер — “я нифига не понял, но наконец-то это всё закончилось”. 

— Мистер Старк… — встрял было он.

— Можешь звать меня Тони. — Мистер Старк… Тони озорно глянул на него. — Что? 

— Мистер… Тони. — Называть его так было суперстранно, но… Питеру понравилось. — Так значит… всё закончилось?

— Да. Практически. Остался ещё один момент. 

Тони Старк развернулся к оставленной им броне и невозмутимо поправил манжеты идеально сидящей белой рубашки.

— Пятница, — сказал он. — Что у нас там с правами на Башню?

— До нуля часов нуля минут понедельника формально Башня Мстителей находится в собственности муниципалитета.

— Отлично, — просиял Старк. — Значит пусть сами окна и вставляют.

***

Моментов, вообще-то, было два, но про второй Тони как-то забыл. 

Зато Питер не забыл. 

Вернее, едва не забыл со всей этой суматохой, начавшейся после сражения. Не успел он натянуть маску, как откуда-то понабежали орды репортеров, а так как никто из супергероев, оборонявших Башню, светиться особо не желал, Питер оглянуться не успел, как все куда-то испарились. Тони вызвонил Хэппи, но поскольку на пепелище тот подъехать не мог, им с Баки пришлось пережить несколько неприятных минут, пробираясь по завалам в опасной близости от камер и микрофонов. Ладно хоть у Питера была маска, Баки так и вовсе пришлось закрываться курткой, как главному герою какого-нибудь выпуска криминальных новостей. Хотя, по сути, именно так оно и было. 

Но в итоге всё обошлось. Их не поймали, не заставили давать интервью и не раскрыли ничьих личностей — Питер в очередной раз убедился в том, что на сегодняшний день это последнее, чего он хочет. С него хватило тети Мэй, а если бы все остальные узнали… 

Если бы Флэш узнал, кто на самом деле угнал и убил его тачку… Н-да. 

В общем, Хэппи отвез их с Баки на Базу, где им было настоятельно поручено “сидеть тихо, не высовываться и приводить себя в порядок”, и укатил в неизвестном направлении. 

Питер потоптался на пороге “своей” комнаты — и здесь было буквально всё, включая целый стеллаж с оборудованием для химических экспериментов — бросил маску на кровать и пошёл к Баки.

— Ты, я смотрю, уже освоился. — Питер привалился плечом к косяку двери и неловко обвёл рукой вокруг. Баки сидел на кровати, сжимая и разжимая кулак бионической руки — уже не замаскированной оптическими голограммами протокола “Трусливый Лев”. В кресле валялась запыленная куртка, половина шкафов сверкала открытыми дверцами, на столе была свалена в кучу чистая одежда. 

— Привык, — коротко бросил Баки и встал. — У меня своего жилья не было с сорок третьего. 

Он стащил грязную майку и расстегнул ремень на джинсах. Питеру отчего-то стало неловко, хотя ради бога, чего он там не видел. 

— Я в душ, — сообщил Баки, критически оглядев его с головы до ног. — И тебе советую, от тебя гарью несёт за милю.

— Как и от тебя, — парировал Питер. Имел право — они в этом котле варились на пару от начала и до конца. 

Баки отсалютовал ему, сгрёб со стола шмотье и, как был, в полурасстегнутых джинсах отправился в ванную.

Питер вздохнул и последовал его примеру. 

Спустя час, когда он, отмытый и расслабленный, валялся в кровати после не очень лёгкого телефонного разговора с Мэй, в комнату заглянул Хэппи.

— Готов? Давай на выход, отвезу тебя домой.

— А, — Питер вскочил, — мистер Старк приехал?

— Да, но он занят. — Хэппи покосился на него с подозрением. — А что?

— Я отсюда не уеду, пока с ним не поговорю, — заявил Питер.

Хэппи закатил глаза и мотнул головой в сторону коридора.

— Третий этаж, его офис там. Давай в темпе. 

Питер метнулся мимо него и буквально взлетел по лестнице. Он вообще-то так торопился, что забыл постучать.

— Я перезвоню, — сказал Тони Старк и положил трубку, глядя на ввалившегося в кабинет Питера. — Мистер Паркер, какой приятный сюрприз. — Он ослепительно улыбнулся. — Полагаю, вы жаждете объяснений?

— Типа того, — сказал Питер. — Жажду. 

Старк… Тони — блин, он вряд ли когда-нибудь к этому привыкнет — усмехнулся и кивнул ему на кресло напротив.

— Присядь, Питер. — Он нажал кнопку на панели интеркома. — Анна, будьте добры кофе и, — он вопросительно посмотрел на Питера, но тот только мотнул головой в ответ, — стакан воды. И газировку.

Вошла секретарша, судя по внешнему виду — какая-нибудь бывшая “Мисс Америка”. Тони дождался, когда она поставит напитки на стол перед ними и, едва хлопнула дверь, подался вперёд, подперев подбородок ладонью. Питер отзеркалил его жест и вопросительно приподнял брови. 

— Барнс тебе рассказывал что-нибудь? — спросил Тони.

— В общих чертах, — ответил Питер. — Так что можете начать с начала. 

— Спасибо, что разрешил, — рассмеялся Тони и откинулся на спинку кресла. Смеялся он легко и заразительно, так что Питер невольно тоже улыбнулся. — Мне нравится ваша хватка, мистер Паркер. До сих пор не понимаю, почему ты отказался быть Мстителем.

Питер на секунду завис.

— Так это, — он осторожно посмотрел на Тони, — была не проверка?

— Как тебе сказать. — Тони покрутился в кресле туда-сюда, глядя в потолок. — Наверно, всё-таки проверка. Но репортеры тебя действительно ждали. 

Питер разочарованно сник. Вот блин. Лучше бы не спрашивал.

— Не расстраивайся. — Тони потянулся и похлопал его по плечу, а потом и вовсе встал, обошёл стол, придвинул стул и уселся на него верхом напротив Питера. — Поверь, у тебя будет ещё масса возможностей явить себя миру. Тем более, у меня создалось впечатление, что ты не слишком-то и хотел, верно?

Питер опять вспомнил про Флэша, а потом про Лиз... и про Мэй, которая точно не дала бы ему спуску после такой выходки… Подумал о том, как бы изменилась его жизнь после супергеройского каминг-аута...

И решил, что все, что ни делается — к лучшему.

— Скорее да, чем нет, — усмехнулся он краем губ и посмотрел на Тони. — О’кей, я отказался быть Мстителем, уехал домой, вы подкинули мне костюм — спасибо, кстати, это было круто, хоть и неожиданно. А потом? Или всё началось раньше?

— Гораздо раньше. — Тони уставился в стену над его плечом. — Знаком с генералом Россом? 

— Э, лично? — не понял Питер.

— Да не дай бог, — скривился Тони. — Я имею в виду, слышал о нём?

— Ну так. — Питер пошевелил пальцами в воздухе. — Он ведь как-то замешан в этом деле с Соковийским договором? 

— “Замешан”, — задумчиво повторил Тони. — Хорошее слово. Не просто замешан. Он, как бы это помягче выразиться, был ярым сторонником разработки этого чёртового Договора, из-за которого мы с Кэпом… — Он осёкся, покачал головой и махнул рукой. — Ладно, не суть. После того, как Кэп и его команда ушли в подполье, очень многое изменилось. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько… Кстати, и хорошо, что не представляешь. У меня самого голова кругом. Началось всё с того, что пару месяцев назад ко мне заявился Росс и предложил сделку. 

— Сделку? 

— Ну да. — Тони помолчал, глядя в стену. — Башня в обмен на послабления для Кэпа и его ребят. 

У Питера отвисла челюсть. 

— Ничего себе. А это законно? 

— Вряд ли. — Тони ухмыльнулся. — Хотя, всё было несколько не так. Росс хотел Башню просто так, якобы в счёт причиненного городу за время деятельности Мстителей ущерба. Я, конечно, отказался — предъявить-то ему мне было фактически нечего — и выдвинул свои условия: ему — Башня, опальным Мстителям — амнистия. 

— А вам это зачем было нужно? — удивился Питер.

— Хороший вопрос. — Тони криво усмехнулся. — Считай это сентиментальным порывом старого расчувствовавшегося дурака. И пойми меня правильно: на тот момент я был несколько, — он пощёлкал пальцами, — эмоционально скомпрометирован. Кэп, в конце концов, мой друг и оставался им, несмотря ни на что. Даже несмотря на Барнса.

— Я вот спрашивал у него, кстати, но он не рассказывает. — Питер почесал затылок и опустил взгляд. — Из-за чего вы с ним, ну… не ладите? Или, — спохватившись, покраснел он, — это секретная информация?

— Это секретная информация, — ответил Тони и сложил руки “полочкой” на спинке стула. — Но поверь: нам есть, за что друг друга не любить.

Питеру показалось, что он ослышался: совсем недавно те же слова, точь-в-точь, сказал ему Баки.

— В особенности, конечно, мне его, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос. — Не бери в голову, парень, это наши с ним дела. Как-нибудь разберёмся. Наверное. Иначе меня ждет куча очень правильных наставлений от Кэпа. 

Питер внимательно смотрел на Тони. До него вдруг начало доходить то, что раньше показалось бы домыслами или игрой слишком бурного воображения: Тони Старк при всем своём имидже баловня судьбы, вполне возможно, таковым являлся лишь отчасти. Нельзя судить о людях по одёжке — этому учил его дядя Бен. И об этом Питер почему-то на время забыл.

Как раз тогда, когда не стоило.

— Всё настолько плохо, Тони?

Тот посмотрел на него и устало улыбнулся.

— Забей. Жизнь не начинается и не заканчивается подвигами и сражением со злом, Питер. Даже жизнь супергероя, и уж тем более, — Тони философски развёл руками, — жизнь обычного человека. Есть рутина, личные отношения, и вот именно в этой рутине и личном мы с Барнсом очень-очень далеки друг от друга, уж прости. — Он вздохнул и пожал плечами. — Возможно, когда-нибудь мы и научимся переносить друг друга, но пока… — он покачал головой. — Нет. Я не могу. Это неподъёмная тяжесть даже для Железного Человека. А вы с ним спелись, как я погляжу?

— Есть немного. — Смущённый внезапным откровением, Питер обрадовался смене темы. — С ним непросто, но я старался. 

— Готов поспорить, он скажет то же самое про тебя, — развеселился Тони.

— Может быть. — Питер улыбнулся. — И что со сделкой? Росс согласился?

— Ему позарез нужна была Башня, так что да. А у меня особо и выбора не было. — Тони потер лоб. — Хотя, нет, выбор, конечно, был, но… К тому времени я многое переосмыслил и решил для себя. И да, я хотел, чтобы Кэп вернулся. Потому что если и есть в нашем мире что-то незыблемое, то это Капитан Америка на страже свободы и демократии. 

Он легко встал со стула и принялся расхаживать по комнате. 

— Росс тогда показался мне каким-то странным, но я, честно говоря, настолько обрадовался возможности всё… — он запнулся, но почти сразу продолжил, — всё исправить, что не обратил внимания. Хотя должен был. Это потом уже выяснилось, что Думу удалось запудрить ему мозги в самом прямом смысле этого слова.

— Вы о контроле сознания? — уточнил Питер.

— Верно. — Тони резко развернулся к нему на каблуках. — Всё время забываю, что вы у нас, мистер Паркер, не по годам умны. Именно — Дум влез к нему в голову и внушил необходимость передачи Башни муниципалитету. Нехилая компенсация, я тебе скажу. 

— Да. — Питер покачал головой. — Наверное.

— Точно. Думу нужно было время, чтобы сделать из Башни свой собственный алтарь, на котором он собирался принести в жертву очень много людей Из-за поражения в последней битве с Фантастической Четвёркой он лишился большей части своих сил и совсем с катушек съехал на этой почве. 

— Он собирался с помощью Башни вернуть себе силы? — удивился Питер.

— Не только вернуть, но и преумножить. — Тони усмехнулся. — Знакомься: величайшие суперзлодеи современности и их величайшая суперзлодейская мотивация. Но сработано было чисто, не подкопаешься. Как позже рассказал док... а, чёрт, ты же его не знаешь. 

— Кого? — не понял Питер.

— Мужика в плаще, который творил магию — не люблю я это слово. — Тони вполне натурально поёжился. — Его зовут доктор Стрэндж, и он Верховный Маг Земли.

— У Земли есть Верховный Маг? — от “объяснений” Тони Питер только запутывался и изумлялся ещё больше.

— Сам в шоке! — поделился Тони. — Но как оказалось, есть, и парень он, я тебе скажу, не промах. Заявился ко мне на следующий день после того, как вы со Стервятником похерили половину моего имущества, спасибо большое, без вас бы самолёт не долетел до места назначения.

— Извините, — промямлил Питер и покаянно потупился.

— Да ладно, что уж там, — отмахнулся Тони. — Так вот, Стрэндж пришел ко мне и сказал, что в ближайшее время Землю ждут страшные потрясения — и это цитата — если мы не остановим очередной процесс превращения моей Башни в оплот мирового зла. Помнишь нашествие читаури?

— Да уж, забудешь такое, — буркнул Питер.

— Оно не прошло бесследно. За то время, пока над Башней с помощью волшебного скипетра Локи был открыт портал в параллельную вселенную, на её месте скопилось огромное количество враждебной для нашего мира энергии, которая из-за того, что портал резко закрыли, как бы схлопнулась и превратилась в своего рода дремлющий вулкан. — Тони потёр подбородок. — Аналогии у меня, конечно, так себе, но ты понял. 

— Понял. А…

— Кстати, Локи — это брат Тора. Тоже бог, но как человек редкостный му… — Тони скривился, оборвав себя на полуслове, — не очень он, как человек, короче. Да и общего у них с Тором примерно столько же, сколько у меня и королевы Британии. Фактически, в нашествии читаури правильно винить как раз его, а не нас. 

— Понятно. А как…

— Очень просто. Думу нужно было время, чтобы провернуть в Башне свои грязные делишки — она должна была стать ретранслятором этой самой тёмной энергии, типа тех, которые устанавливали вы с Барнсом в местах силы, спасибо Доку за точный список, но, конечно, гораздо мощнее и опаснее. А аккумулировать её Дум собирался в себе. Идиот, но фантазии ему не занимать. Для этого ему и понадобился Росс — чтобы под благовидным предлогом убрать из Башни всех, кто мог ему помешать, и спокойно осуществлять задуманное. Но поскольку на открытое сотрудничество Росс бы не пошёл, пришлось действовать по старинке. Кстати. — Тони обошел кабинет и вновь уселся напротив Питера. — Я хотел извиниться. 

— Перед кем? — Питер даже оглянулся, но в кабинете по-прежнему были только они вдвоём. — Передо мной?.. Но за что, вы же…

— Я вёл себя — не люблю это слово, но в данной ситуации лучше не придумаешь — отстойно. — Тони со смаком выделил последнее слово. — Извини, что не пришел тебе на помощь со Стервятником. Ты мог погибнуть. И, как я говорил, это была бы моя вина. Но дело даже не в этом. Ты, — он положил руку на плечо Питера и мягко сжал его, — мог погибнуть, Питер. А таких как ты и, — он отвернулся, продолжая сжимать его плечо, — как Кэп надо беречь. Вы держите на своих плечах мир. Не такие, как я, Питер. Такие, как я, только иногда берут его на поиграться. Ну и изобрести что-нибудь не всегда безопасное. А без вас, идеалистов, этот чёртов мир рухнет. И мне даже будет не особо жаль. Потому что без таких, как вы, нахрен он не нужен. 

Питер сглотнул и уставился в пол, не готовый к тому, что перед ним будут извиняться и тем более, к тому, что его будут хвалить, да ещё и такими словами. 

Тони отпустил его и вновь поднялся, глядя на него с тёплой, почти отеческой улыбкой, от которой у Питера защемило сердце.

— Ну а теперь в лучших традициях жанра я должен выдать что-нибудь дурацкое, чтобы не превращать всё это в чертову мыльную оперу, — заявил он. — Так что в своё оправдание могу сказать: я не помог тебе, потому что, во-первых, не знал, что тебе настолько нужна помощь, а во-вторых, я был очень занят делами его величества короля вакандианского, а даже я не могу быть в двух местах одновременно.

— Вы о Т’Чалле? — переспросил Питер. В горле все ещё стоял комок, и он был рад смене настроения Тони. Пожалуй, шокирующих откровений с него на сегодня было достаточно. — А, вы, наверное, про вибраниум, который Дум выкрал из Ваканды?

— Именно о нем, и хорошо, что мне не придется пересказывать эту душещипательную историю снова. — Тони показательно зевнул и взял с подноса безнадёжно остывший кофе. Отпил глоток и предсказуемо скривился. — Гадость какая. Ну, значит, дальше ты знаешь. Вообще, если бы не Стрэндж, мы бы не справились. Дум где-то успел прокачать себе магические способности. Ну ничего, в Рафте у него будет много времени, чтобы подумать над своим поведением. 

— Вы могли бы мне это объяснить и раньше, — сказал Питер с толикой осуждения. 

— Мог. Но не стал. Потому что, во-первых, на тот момент у нас самих ещё не было достаточно информации, а во-вторых, тебя нужно было отправить подальше как можно скорее. — Тони жестом пресёк возмущения Питера. — Даже не спорь. Я знаю, где бы ты первым делом оказался, узнав правду. 

— Ну… — Питер помялся, но в итоге всё-таки улыбнулся. — Наверное вы правы. И спасибо за Мэй.

— Никаких проблем, — сказал Тони. — Лора Бартон очень гостеприимная домохозяйка и всегда рада компании. Кстати, твоя тётя на удивление спокойно отнеслась ко всему происходящему. Что ты с ней сделал?

— Рассказал правду, — просто ответил Питер. — И попросил её разрешить мне быть Человеком-Пауком и дальше. Не скажу, что она была довольна, но… 

— Она тебя очень любит, — закончил за него Тони. — И понимает, что для тебя это важно. 

— Да, — согласился Питер. — Кстати, я еще спросить хотел. Когда мы были в Северной Атлантике, Баки говорил, что там упал тессеракт. Почему именно там нужно было установить ретранслятор?

— Тессеракт — это источник почти нескончаемой силы, Питер, — ответил Тони. — Когда такие вещи находятся в одном месте даже недолгое время, это не может пройти бесследно. Тессеракт, как любое место силы, работает в обе стороны — может и накапливать энергию, и распространять. Так что в том месте, где он упал полвека назад, несмотря на то, что ландшафт там кардинально изменился, остался его энергетический след. Как видишь, этого оказалось достаточно. 

— И насчет Эйфелевой Башни. Разве она — это тоже какое-то место силы? — заинтересовался Питер. 

— Можно и так сказать, — кивнул Тони. — Несколько лет назад, правда, об этом никто не знает, она едва не рухнула в результате очередных супергеройских разборок, и команда Экскалибура — не без помощи Стрэнджа, конечно — заложила в её фундамент слитки магически усиленного вибраниума. Эйфелева Башня стала своеобразным опорным пунктом, от которого нужная нам энергия пошла по всем остальным местам, закольцевалась и нейтрализовала тёмную энергию Башни Мстителей. Проще говоря, высосала её и отправила туда, где ей самое место — в космос. — Тони поморщился и сел на небольшой диван в углу кабинета. — Честно говоря, не люблю я все эти магические заморочки. Вот прилетит Стрэндж, с ним и договаривайся о лекции. Давай я тебе лучше про холодный термоядерный синтез расскажу?

— Последний вопрос. — Питер даже руку поднял. — Что такое Экскалибур?

— Экскалибур? — Тони улыбнулся. — Супергеройская команда. Вроде Мстителей, но более воспитанные, потому что половина из них — британцы. Люблю Британию. Как-нибудь познакомлю тебя с их Кэпом, он отличный парень.

— Ладно. — Питер вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. В голове потихоньку прояснялось и, несмотря на ворох информации, факты понемногу вставали на свои места.

Правда, казалось, что кое-что он всё-таки забыл спросить.

Точно. Ну конечно же.

— А что теперь будет с Баки? — выпалил он и захлопнул рот, внезапно поняв, что, возможно, вообще не имеет права задавать такие вопросы.

Тони нахмурился и вздохнул. Было видно, что ему не слишком приятна эта тема.

— Пока не знаю, — нехотя ответил он. — Формально все Мстители помогали ликвидировать очередную мировую угрозу, поэтому послабления, обещанные Россом, думаю, выбить получится теперь уже легально. С учётом заслуг и прочего. Надеюсь, Кэп и сам уже понял, как они сглупили. У нас пока не было возможности поговорить об этом. А насчет Барнса… Завтра я встречаюсь с генералом Дугласом, он заменил Росса на его посту и кажется адекватным малым, да и Роуди хорошо о нём отзывался. Так что, думаю, всё будет нормально. В крайнем случае посидит в Ваканде, пока не уляжется пыль... Ладно. — Тони хлопнул себя ладонями по коленям и поднялся. — Пошли, познакомлю тебя кое с кем.

***

— Привет, — сказал Капитан Америка, и Питер испытал острое желание протереть глаза. — Рад видеть тебя снова, парень из Куинса.

— Меня зовут Питер, — машинально поправил он. — Паркер.

— Кэп, не смущай ребёнка, — поморщился, кажется… Сокол? Темнокожий парень, которого Питер уделал тогда в аэропорту. Вместе с Баки, кстати. Точно, Сокол. Правда, сейчас он, конечно, не нападал на Питера, желая свести счеты, а сидел рядом с ним на широком кремового цвета диване, сложив ноги в тяжёлых армейских ботинках на журнальный столик, и ржал над каким-то видео из ютуба. Питер вытянул шею, желая рассмотреть получше, что его так развеселило.

Ну конечно. Тот самый ролик Питера, который никто не должен был увидеть. Он вообще-то закрыл его от всех, каким образом Сокол получил доступ?

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что этого ребёнка не так-то просто смутить, — высказался Человек-муравей.

— Ты нихрена не понимаешь в детях, Лэнг, — сказала Чёрная Вдова, размешивая сахар в кофе.

— Дать пару советов? — участливо поинтересовался Хоукай, и между ними вспыхнула перепалка на тему нюансов семейного воспитания, причём, в основном спор зациклился на том, что тот, у кого больше всего детей, якобы шарит во всех этих делах лучше остальных. 

Капитан Америка. Чёрная Вдова. Сокол. Хоукай. Человек-Муравей. У Питера голова пошла кругом. И вроде бы он уже успел пообщаться с ними во время сражения за Башню, но сейчас всё это казалось нереальным, словно произошедшим в другом мире и не с ним вообще, а он сам вновь стал просто Питером Паркером, обычным пятнадцатилетним парнем из Куинса. 

Так что Питер сидел, притихнув, в углу дивана, переводил взгляд с одного супергероя на другого и внутренне орал, как сирена гражданской обороны. Внешне это, конечно, ни в чём не выражалось, по крайней мере, он очень на это надеялся. Хотя, судя по странным взглядам, которые на него то и дело бросал Капитан Америка, обмануть у него никого не получилось.

Возьми себя в руки, Питер Бенджамин Паркер, мысленно приказал он себе. Ты должен вести себя как взрослый самодостаточный человек, и плевать, что ты сидишь в комнате, полной Мстителей, о боже, самых настоящих Мстителей, Флэш бы просто сдох от зависти, если бы узнал!

Украдкой сделав несколько снимков на телефон — для Неда и истории, — Питер спрятал его в карман и застыл под внимательным взглядом Кэпа.

— Я вижу, вы уже познакомились, — одобрительно сказал Тони, войдя в комнату. Через несколько секунд в дверях возник Баки, и Питер, сам от себя не ожидая, невероятно обрадовался его появлению. Всё-таки, его нервы не настолько сильны, чтобы выдержать присутствие такого количества малознакомых супергероев в одном месте, да ещё когда все смотрят на тебя с таким любопытством.

— Подвинься. — Баки бесцеремонно спихнул Сокола с насиженного места и уселся рядом с Питером. Внимательно посмотрел на него и, нахмурившись, грозно оглядел остальных: — Что вы сделали с парнем, придурки, на нём же лица нет?

— Ничего такого, за что была бы предусмотрена уголовная ответственность, — заржал Человек-Муравей — Лэнг? — и охнул, получив от Хоукая увесистую затрещину.

— Следи за языком, — посоветовал тот и подмигнул Питеру: — Не обращай на него внимания, большую часть времени он именно такой болван, каким кажется.

— Всё нормально, — как можно более непринужденно — по крайней мере, он надеялся, что это выглядело непринужденно, — отмахнулся Питер.

— Да какой нормально, тебя же просто распирает изнутри, — сказал Джонни Шторм, появляясь на пороге. — Понимаю и не осуждаю. Я когда сам был в твоем возрасте, тоже обожал все эти супергеройские посиделки и обсуждение планов по спасению мира за чашкой кофе.

— Мир мы уже спасли, так что советую тебе позаботиться о спасении своей задницы, — сказал Тони, усаживаясь напротив Капитана. Питер обратил внимание на то, что они почему-то избегали встречаться друг с другом взглядами и вообще держались слегка натянуто… или не слегка. Не из-за той же ссоры в аэропорту, ну? Они вот с Баки сразу помирились, почему Тони с Кэпом так не могут?

Питер понял, что ему придется ещё долго разбираться во всех перипетиях межличностных отношений супергероев.

— Объясни мне, как так получилось, — Тони строго посмотрел на Джонни, — что ты остался в Ваканде в то время как должен был сопровождать Барнса и Питера в дороге и следить за тем, чтобы наш бойкий Паучок никуда не влез?

— Мистер… Тони! — возмутился Питер, но Баки положил руку ему на плечо, моментально туша весь запал.

— Сиди, — посоветовал он. — И дай ему выговориться. А то опять какую-нибудь красную кнопку изобретёт от досады.

— Баки, — примирительно сказал Кэп. — Не надо.

— Спасибо, мистер Барнс, за заботу о судьбе этого бренного мира и одного не менее бренного меня, — саркастически прокомментировал Тони, на что Баки только закатил глаза.

“Пожалуйста, не ссорьтесь!” — едва не брякнул Питер, но вовремя прикусил язык, потому что в противном случае это всё стало бы походить на идиотскую семейную мелодраму гораздо больше, чем уже походило.

Не участвовавшие в дискуссии Мстители подозрительно синхронно вздохнули. Питер предположил, что они наблюдают подобное уже не впервые и немного успокоился — похоже, до новой драки сегодня всё-таки не дойдет. Ему нравилось драться против суперзлодеев, мумий, хулиганов и прочих плохих парней, но сейчас, узнав тех, против кого сражался полгода назад, чуточку лучше, он хотел быть с ними на одной стороне.

И чтобы все они тоже были на одной стороне.

Хреновы миротворческие замашки.

— Если никто не против, я всё-таки отвечу. — Джонни прислонился бедром к кухонной стойке и налил себе кофе. — Мистер Старк, возможно, вы забыли, но вы сами сказали, что я не должен лететь.

— Я сказал? — уточнил Тони. — Я что, по-твоему, идиот, чтобы отправлять на опасное задание психически нестабильного суперсолдата и подростка, которому жмёт его костюм?

— Он мне не жмёт! — вскинулся Питер, реально испугавшись повторения истории.

— Тогда почему, — Тони посмотрел на него действительно строго, — всякий раз, когда тебе грозит настоящая опасность, ты оказываешься без него?

— Вы тогда сами у меня его забрали! — Питер задохнулся от возмущения.

— Это был в целях воспитания, я уже говорил, — поморщился Тони, отмахнувшись. — И я не думал, что ты полезешь в пекло без костюма, прости, что недооценил уровень твоего юношеского максимализма.

— Тони. — Капитан посмотрел на него прямо — в первый раз за всё время, которое они находились в одной комнате. — Прежде чем обвинять его в том, в чем он не виноват, вспомнил бы лучше себя.

— Я никогда не рисковал жизнью, не продумав путь отступления и не позаботившись о средствах, оправдывающих этот риск, — сквозь зубы процедил Тони, вперившись в него взглядом. 

— Это неправда, — веско и твёрдо отрезал Кэп. — И ты это знаешь не хуже меня.

Между ними искрило так, что почувствовал даже Питер, а ему в принципе рано ещё было чувствовать такие вещи.

— Стив, Тони. — Они оба обернулись на Чёрную Вдову, с независимым видом восседавшую на подлокотнике кресла. — Отложите ваши разборки до лучших времён, здесь дети.

— По мне так, это больше похоже на прелюдию, — пробормотал Лэнг себе под нос, отхватив от Клинта ещё один подзатыльник.

Джонни откашлялся.

— Я бы и рад думать, что вы про меня забыли и по-тихой слинять, но хочу всё-таки объясниться, — сказал он, пряча улыбку. — Мистер Старк, я не считаю вас идиотом, но всё именно так и было: незадолго до обратного вылета из Ваканды вы прислали сообщение и сказали, чтобы я остался и решил вопрос с вибраниумом, которого вам не хватало для того, чтобы довести до ума новый щит Кэпа. И ещё вы сказали, что Питер и Баки и без меня справятся... — Джонни посмотрел на вытянувшееся лицо Тони, помолчал и закончил: — Это были не вы.

— Не я, — эхом отозвался Тони. Он сжал пальцами переносицу и шумно выдохнул. — Не всем входящим можно доверять.. 

— Вот чёрт. Но вы же сами знаете, что потом началось со связью, так что я просто… — Джонни развёл руками, — не смог связаться с вами, чтобы подтвердить приказ.

— Мне ещё предстоит разобраться с силовым полем, которое замутил Дум, — кивнул Тони. — Любопытная штуковина, но пока руки не дошли. 

— А мне вот очень интересно, — сказала Черная Вдова, глядя на Баки. — Если Дум хотя бы ненадолго перехватил доступ к серверу Тони, он знал, куда и когда вы полетите. Как так получилось, что вас не перехватили на какой-нибудь локации? 

— Помимо того, что они летели в невидимом самолёте, на борту которого установлены радары, искажающие исходящий сигнал? — Тони фыркнул и ткнул пальцем в невозмутимо восседающего на диване Баки. — Он изменил маршрут! Да здравствуют дедовские методы конспирации!

— Но ведь сработало, — независимо отозвался тот. 

— Сработало. Такими темпами я скоро начну верить в сверхъестественное. — Тони возвёл глаза к потолку, а потом посмотрел на Питера и улыбнулся. — Но в конце концов, вы отлично сработали. И ты, Питер, молодчина, да ты и без меня это знаешь.

Питер зарделся от гордости и открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что Баки тоже помогал, но его опередили.

— Ты сделал новый щит? — внезапно спросит Кэп, во все глаза глядя на Тони, и история Джонни резко потеряла актуальность, потому что, ну в самом деле, всё же хорошо закончилось, ведь так?

Тони закатил глаза и издал полный вселенской усталости вздох.

— Вообще-то, это был сюрприз, — сказал он и испепеляюще посмотрел на сконфуженного Шторма. — Спасибо, Джонни, теперь это уже не сюрприз.

— Я не знал, что всё настолько секретно. — Джонни поднял руки, выставив ладони вперед, словно дистанцируясь от всего, что происходило в комнате, и быстренько смылся, потрепав Питера по волосам на прощание.

— Тони. — Кэп поднялся, глядя на него в упор. — На пару слов.

Тони поднялся следом, так же пристально глядя на него, и Питеру вдруг стало жутко неловко. Как будто он на самом деле присутствовал при чём-то личном и до ужаса интимном, но нет, такие слова ему тоже знать было рано.

— Наконец-то, — с чувством сказал Сокол, когда за ними закрылась дверь. — Хоть у кого-то в здешнем балагане будет личная жизнь.

— Здесь дети, — напомнил Хоукай.

— Вообще-то, — подал голос все это время молчавший Баки, — Питер не ребенок.

— Серьёзно? — вскинул брови Лэнг. — А кто же тогда?

— Он мой напарник, — ответил Баки и, улыбнувшись краем губ, посмотрел на Питера, которого снова буквально распирало от радости. — И некоторым из вас до него ещё расти и расти.

**Author's Note:**

> [«Выжить любой ценой»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D1%8B%D0%B6%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%8C_%D0%BB%D1%8E%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D1%86%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B9) — приключенческая телевизионная передача на телеканале Discovery, в которой ведущий Беар Гриллс (англ. Bear Grylls) высаживается во всевозможных диких местах и показывает зрителям, как выжить и найти помощь. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Пирамида Джосера](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B0_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0)
> 
>  
> 
> [Пирамиды Йонагуни](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D1%83_%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B2_%D0%A0%D1%8E%D0%BA%D1%8E)
> 
>  
> 
> [Кайлас (гора)](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81)
> 
>  
> 
> [Пирамида Солнца (Теотиуакан)](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B0_%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B0)


End file.
